Harry y Ginny: dos vidas, un amor
by Ginevre
Summary: Recopilatorio de pequeños relatos, algunos en varias partes, sobre la vida de Harry y Ginny, una vez eliminada para siempre la amenaza de Voldemort. Comienzo con "Reencuentro", que muestra la actitud de ambos frente a su nueva vida.
1. Reencuentro Parte I

Hola, aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con un proyecto que ha surgido de muchos otros, porque al fin y al cabo, no va a ser más que la recopilación de pequeños relatos que se me ocurren de vez en cuando y que voy a reunir aquí. **Os voy a contar pequeñas historias sobre cómo imagino yo algunos pasajes de la vida de Harry y Ginny después de la muerte de Voldemort.** Y empiezo con "Reencuentro", un relato en dos partes que narra, como el título bien dice, el reencuentro entre mi pareja favorita después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero con el tiempo habrá otros, contando su boda, el primer embarazo de Ginny, cómo Harry se convirtió en Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores... La verdad, todo lo que se me ocurra. En vez de publicar varios relatos cortos independientes, he decidido unirlos todos aquí, en esta serie, que he llamado, **"Harry y Ginny: dos vidas, un amor"**. Espero que disfrutéis con mis pequeños desvaríos, jeje.

Este es el **avance de "Reencuentro": Voldemort ha muerto, pero también Dumbledore, y Fred, y Remus, y Tonks... y Harry, a los ojos de Ginny.**

Pasen y vean. No digo más.

Y ahora van las **dedicatorias:**

- **A todos los que me habéis añadido como uno de vuestros autores favoritos.**

**- A todos los que habéis añadido alguna de mis historias a vuestros relatos favoritos.**

**- A todos los que seguís mis relatos y a todos los que les habéis dado una oportunidad alguna vez.**

**- A los que me dejáis reviews o lo habéis hecho en alguna ocasión (son casi como el aire que respiro, no podéis imaginar cuánto los necesito)**

**- A Jor y a Yaniita Potter (porque este relato se me ha ocurrido leyendo vuestros fics, jeje, ya os contaré)**

**- A Cirze: por ser mi amiga del alma, mi inspiración, mi soporte, mi paño de lágrimas, mi crítica más sincera, mi hermana...**

**- A Lia (Snith-bcn): por aguantarme con tanta paciencia y alegría, mi joven amiga.**

**- A todos los que leáis esto, con la esperanza de que os guste, o al menos os entretenga.**

A todos los que he nombrado, **infinitas gracias**, no podéis imaginar el honor que me hacéis.

Y ahora sí, a por el relato se ha dicho.

**Reencuentro (Parte I).**

**Por Ginevre**

Harry había vuelto, y lo había hecho solo, sin Sirius, sin Dumbledore, sin Remus, sin Tonks, sin Fred…y sin ninguno de los que habían conseguido sobrevivir a aquella pesadilla. Había vuelto solo, para buscarse a sí mismo entre tanto sufrimiento, para hallar un maldito motivo por el que seguir viviendo.

Grimmauld Place se conservaba exactamente igual a como él la recordaba: ajena a todo, inmune a las manos de cualquier dueño por el que hubiese pasado, cómoda ahora entre las suyas propias. Una gran casa recia, legendaria, llena de historias que contar y de recuerdos atrapados entre sus vetustos muros, algunos perdidos, otros que desgarraban como lava candente el corazón de aquel joven que pretendía hacerla suya, de una vez y para siempre.

Caminó despacio, vagó por los pasillos llenos de un polvo que aún no se veía con derecho a retirar, impasible, ante los retratos de tantos Black, que destilaban silencioso odio por saberle su dueño, observándolo desde sus venenosas pupilas pintadas, con temor casi reverente, pues únicamente de él dependía ya que muriese su último recuerdo.

Y de nuevo sintió un atrayente deseo por marcharse junto a ellos, ellos… Anhelaba tanto reencontrarse con sus padres, con su padrino, su querido director, y sus amigos… agradecerles tantas y tantas cosas, sentir su cariño y reír junto a ellos… Reír… como ya no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que consumó su más profunda venganza, disfrazada de justicia; desde que relegó a Voldemort al más cruel de los infiernos: el olvido.

Durante mucho tiempo, había creído tener un único motivo por el que volver, que le había unido a la cordura en sus momentos de mayor debilidad: su adorada Ginny. Pero este motivo había dejado de existir. En cambio, otro igualmente poderoso reinaba en su lugar: su ahijado, Teddy, quien, huérfano como él a muy temprana edad, había pasado a ser su mayor responsabilidad, a pesar de que el niño contase también con su abuela materna. Porque él sentía que, tan sólo alguien que sabe lo que es vivir sin padres, puede consolar a quien los ha perdido.

Aún así, aquella llamada, aquel canto de sirena que le atraía con fuerza hacia el otro lado, resonaba una y otra vez en su mente: poderoso, atractivo, susurrante… Por eso estaba allí, en busca de un porqué definitivo que le atase al mundo, que le hiciese desoír el canto, dándole fuerzas para vivir.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba caminando, ni le importaba: o aquel mismo día concluía con éxito su búsqueda, o no podría resistir durante más tiempo la llamada, caería rendido en brazos de la liberadora muerte, o quizá peor, de la locura.

Sin saber cómo, acabó observándose en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, ajustado al interior de una de las puertas pertenecientes a un recio armario ropero. Se giró para mirar a su alrededor, sorprendido, pues no recordaba en ningún momento haber entrado en aquella estancia. La habitación de Sirius, se dijo, de su padrino. Definitivamente, no era ese el mejor lugar para dejar de escuchar aquella oda a la añoranza, a la tristeza, con que su mente se empeñaba en atormentarle una y otra vez, como única cantinela. Finalmente, arrastró sus pies hacia el sillón, que permanecía cubierto con una gran sábana blanca, a un lado del cuarto, y se dejó caer en él. Rendido, cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando serenarse.

_- Eres un cobarde – escuchó de pronto, y abrió los ojos, sobresaltado – Un maldito cobarde._

_No podía creerlo: de pie ante él, Sirius le observaba con los brazos en jarras, lleno de indignación y de desprecio._

_- ¿Y tú fuiste el único motivo por el que no enloquecí en Azkabán? ¡Por Dios, que no puedo creerlo! ¡Qué tiempo más perdido! _

_- Padrino, yo… - intentó defenderse, pero el otro lo fulminó con la mirada._

_- Vamos, Canuto, no seas duro con él, no es justo que lo seas._

_Al escuchar aquella otra voz, se levantó rápidamente, volviéndose hacia todos lados, intentando hallar su fuente. Ahora sí que no era capaz de confiar en lo que sus ojos y oídos cansados le ofrecían. Una inmensa sonrisa se perfiló en sus bellos labios._

_- Papá… - tan sólo pudo susurrar._

_El hombre le sonrió abiertamente justo al lado de su furioso padrino._

_- Hola, hijo._

_- ¿Y…? ¿Y mamá? _

_Ya era definitivo, no podía ser de otra manera: había cruzado. No sabía cómo, pero se había rendido por fin y se había marchado junto a ellos. Había resultado tan fácil, tan poco traumático, tan natural…_

_- Tu madre no vendrá, muchacho, no para de llorar viendo en qué te has convertido – le acusó Remus, que se había materializado limpiamente al otro lado de Sirius._

_- Pero yo…_

_- Tampoco tú le machaques, Lunático – volvió a interceder su padre por él – Al final ha conseguido aquello que ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de lograr._

_- ¡Sí! ¿Pero para qué? ¡Será tu hijo, Cornamenta! ¡Pero no deja de ser un maldito cobarde! – continuó Canuto, indignado._

_- ¡Y pensar que todos nosotros morimos por él! ¿Este es nuestro orgullo? ¿Nuestra alegría? ¿El que tenía que dar sentido a nuestras muertes y alcanzar la felicidad para nosotros? – gritó Lunático, ya sin ocultar su profundo desdén._

_Su padre lo miró con compasión, sin dejar de sonreírle, a su lado, a pesar de que él no lo mereciese._

_- ¡No! – Harry gritó, desesperado - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo comprendéis! ¡Noooooooo!_

Despertó, envuelto en sudor, con todos los miembros agarrotados por la fuerza que ejercía a través de sus puños cerrados y la tensión de sus piernas, rígidas como palos. Torpemente se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, buscándolos a ellos, esperanzado. Pero tan sólo su propia imagen le fue devuelta desde el espejo de la puerta aún abierta, al otro lado, frente a él. Se había quedado dormido y había soñado con sus seres más queridos, nada más. Estaba solo, de nuevo solo, y ya era hora de que lo fuese asimilando, se obligó a pensar.

No defraudaría a sus padres, ni a sus amigos, ni a nadie en el mundo. Jamás lo haría, jamás. Ahora sabía qué debía hacer, y lo más importante: sabía porqué y para qué.

Aún cansado, se trasladó a Valle de Godric, tenía algo importante que resolver allí.

**&&&&&&&**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas, dos desoladoras semanas desde que Voldemort fue destruido en la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts. El mundo mágico rebosaba una alegría que Ron no era capaz de compartir en su corazón, herido como nunca, pero no vacío. Tumbado en su cama boca arriba, con la mirada fija en la pared del fondo de su cuarto en La Madriguera, pensaba en Dumbledore, en Remus, en Tonks, en Fred… y en Harry. Todos los caídos durante aquella maldita guerra permanecían aún en su memoria como si de un miembro amputado hace nada se tratase, al que continuaba sintiendo parte de sí mismo como si todavía siguiese allí, como si jamás lo hubiese perdido, como si tan sólo tuviese que mover levemente la mano para poder tocarlo, como si un trozo de su alma no se hubiese marchado con él… Era consciente de que Fred, su jovial hermano, jamás regresaría, de que el dúo fantástico había sido cruelmente separado para siempre, y le dolía, cómo le dolía, pero contemplar, día tras otro, cómo la vitalidad de George se apagaba, cómo su otro hermano vagaba por la casa como un muerto en vida, cómo todos, incluidos sus propios padres, hacían de tripas corazón para intentar animarle, sin lograr más que una forzada sonrisa amable apenas visible, y cómo Harry vagaba también sumido en su propio infierno, ajeno a casi todos los habitantes de aquel triste hogar, que se deshacían en atenciones para consolarle… aquello le consumía.

¡Sintió furia, ira, impotencia! ¡Rabia! ¡Y frustración! ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Frustración! ¡Porque su hermana trataba a Harry como si también él hubiese muerto en la batalla! ¡Como si nunca hubiese regresado! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡Tanta frialdad! ¡Tanto desprecio! ¿Por qué? Hermione había intentado hablar con ella, preguntarle, pero el mutismo de la chica era sagrado en aquel aspecto; y Harry seguía vagando, día tras día, sin que nadie lograse obtener de él más que dos palabras para agradecer la comida, o para decir que se marchaba a dar aquellos largos paseos que duraban horas y horas, y que se negaba a compartir con nadie.

Y en medio de tanto dolor, su salvación, su pequeña y sagrada isla, su refugio de cordura: su maravillosa Hermione. Aquella joven que, sobreponiéndose a su propio sufrimiento, había decidido quedarse en La Madriguera acompañándolos a todos, empeñada en no marcharse de allí hasta que una pena llevadera, una amable añoranza, se adueñase de todos sus heridos corazones, permitiéndoles volver a vivir. También ella lloraba en silencio por las noches, la había oído en más de una ocasión, atreviéndose a consolarla algunas veces, alejándose de su lado cuando él mismo necesitaba llorar a solas su propio dolor. Pero Ron sabía que no sólo ambos lloraban por los desaparecidos, sino también por los que habían quedado allí: por sus padres, por sus hermanos mayores, por George, por Ginny, por ellos mismos… y por Harry, el gran héroe de todo aquello… aunque el más atormentado.

Cumplida la misión para la que todo el mundo mágico estaba convencido de que había nacido, el niño que vivió, el salvador, se había quedado solo: había perdido por el camino a casi todos sus seres queridos, la muerte se los había arrebatado como cruel recompensa a sus desvelos. Tan sólo le quedaban sus mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione, y una familia que lo adoraba pero con la que, irónicamente, no podía quedarse, porque el miembro más importante de ella para él, el centro del que debería haber sido su mundo a partir de ahora, ya no lo deseaba a su lado. Ron sabía bien que, cuando Harry había mirado más allá antes del la Última Batalla, siempre había contemplado el dulce rostro de Ginny, su mayor motivo para luchar hasta el final, además de ellos mismos. Porque, muertos todos los que más amaba, ¿para quién desear seguir estando vivo, si no?

Ron tenía a sus padres, y Harry los tenía también, pero el pelirrojo volaría algún día a escribir una nueva y prometedora historia… junto a Hermione. En cambio su amigo volaría, y pronto, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero en la más profunda soledad.

El chico apretó los puños, desesperado. La vida no era justa, pero su hermana, tampoco.

- Ron, ¿puedo entrar?

Él dio un respingo: aquella voz le había devuelto de golpe desde el oscuro mundo de sus elucubraciones.

- Claro, Hermione. Entra.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente y la chica penetró en el cuarto, caminó lentamente hacia él y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

- Creí que quizá… estarías dormido – se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro fugazmente, sin apartar su dulce mirada de los ojos de él.

- No, estaba pensando – se oyó él mismo responder con cierta dureza. Se culpó por no ser capaz de pronunciar frases más largas, últimamente – Estaba haciendo tiempo para la hora de la cena.

- De eso quería hablarte, Ron. Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

Él se levantó de la cama, como impulsado por un resorte, y quedó frente a su novia, observándola cada vez más preocupado.

- Sabes que esta mañana se ha marchado a caminar bien temprano y… todavía no ha vuelto.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es cierto que hoy no ha vuelto a comer! ¡Pero yo creía que aparecería en cualquier momento y no me he parado a pensar en ello! ¿Cómo que no ha vuelto? ¡Ya lleva todo el día fuera! ¡Es demasiado tiempo! – casi zarandeó a la chica, quien lo observaba, llorosa.

- Lo sé, y temo que le haya sucedido algo, que él haya hecho algo… - no pudo continuar - ¡Oh, Ron! ¡Sabes cómo se comporta desde que volvimos a La Madriguera!

- ¡Hay que buscarlo! ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta antes! ¡Y tú deberías haberme avisado antes también!

- Tus padres ya llevan varias horas buscándolo, sin ningún resultado. Han probado en Grimmauld Place, en el Valle de Godric, en el Ministerio… incluso en Privet Drive. Pero nada…

- ¿Y por qué demonios no me habéis avisado hasta ahora?

- Lo siento, Ron, creía que lo encontraríamos enseguida. Intentaba no molestarte. Sé que no has dormido bien estas últimas noches y pensaba que estarías descansando… - desvió su mirada, llena de culpabilidad. – Tus padres han regresado desolados. Ya no sabemos dónde buscar…

- ¡Recorreré una por una todas las calles de Londres, si hace falta! ¡Y luego seguiré con cada pueblo! ¡Miraré bajo cada piedra!

Se levantó con ímpetu, cogió la chaqueta que tenía abandonada sobre una silla, y salió del cuarto con pasos rápidos y decididos; bajó la escalera como alma que lleva el diablo y, sin detenerse para hablar con sus padres y con George, que le observaban desde el comedor, se encaminó hacia la salida.

- ¡Volveré con él! ¡Eso lo juro!

Abrió la puerta con vehemencia, sin dar tiempo a nadie de hacer nada por evitarlo, y se lanzó fuera sin reparar en la figura que, precisamente, intentaba entrar en aquel mismo momento. Chocó con aquella persona frontalmente y con tanta fuerza, que ambos rodaron por el suelo, derribados. Cuando, después de agitar la cabeza rápidamente, intentó aclarar su vista por el golpe, se encontró con el cuerpo de Harry tumbado frente a él, mirándole con sorpresa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? – le gritó el otro, con enfado.

- ¡No! ¿Qué demonios haces tú? – sin darse cuenta, había cogido a Harry por la camisa y lo zarandeaba sin contemplaciones.

- ¡Ron! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- ¿Loco? ¿Loco?

Abrazó a su mejor amigo con fuerza, apunto de echarse a llorar de alegría. El moreno le devolvió el abrazo, cada vez más sorprendido. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, George y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo también.

- ¿Serás capullo? ¿Dónde has estado?

- Esta mañana en Grimmauld Place y en el Valle de Godric, y esta tarde en casa de Kingsley. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porqué? ¿Cómo que porqué? – volvió a gritarle Ron.

- Hijo, por favor, serénate – le pidió el Sr. Weasley, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

George hizo lo mismo con Harry.

- Entremos a cenar. Después Harry ya nos lo contará todo – añadió el hombre, más tranquilo ahora que ya no temía por el chico.

Todos entraron para acomodarse alrededor de la mesa, ya dispuesta para la cena.

- Voy a lavarme las manos – dijo, Harry, y al girarse para ir al cuarto de aseo, se topó de frente con Ginny, que acababa de bajar de su habitación.

- Lo siento, Ginny, no me había dado cuenta…

Ella bufó con desdén, impidiéndole terminar.

Más que harto por la situación que se repetía una y otra vez con ella, Harry sintió que ya había tenido suficiente.

- Perdonadme, majestad, por seguir respirando. No era mi intención – le soltó con acidez, y se fue en busca del cuarto de aseo.

Nadie allí esperaba aquella reacción. Hasta el momento, el moreno siempre había respondido con triste amabilidad a los desplantes de la chica. Pero quizá, quien menos lo esperaba fuese ella misma. Un miedo atroz la fulminó como un rayo. Caminó hacia su silla y se dejó caer en ella, pálida, ausente.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido hoy? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo? – preguntó el chico cuando regresó para sentarse a la mesa, observándolos con expectación.

- ¡Harry! ¡Has permanecido todo el día fuera! ¡No sabíamos donde estabas! ¡Y al llegar la noche hemos pensado que tú, que quizá tú…! – le reprochó Hermione, rompiendo a llorar.

Ginny clavó los ojos en ella, sorprendida. ¿Harry había estado en peligro? ¡Y ella ni siquiera se había enterado! Intentó disimular, pero un intenso nerviosismo se apoderó de sus manos, que empezaron a temblar. Las puso en su regazo, bajo la mesa.

- Por Merlín… Lo siento, lo siento, Hermione – se disculpó él, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho – Ni siquiera he sido consciente de que ha pasado el día tan rápido. Al principio tan sólo pretendía darme una vuelta por Grimmauld Place, pero todo se ha complicado y… Por favor, perdóname. Perdonadme todos. No se me ha pasado por la cabeza que podría preocuparos.

- ¿Cómo no vas a preocuparnos, Harry, si vagas por ahí como un fantasma en penitencia? – volvió a gritar ella, descargando todos los nervios que había generado.

Todos miraron al chico, asintiendo con la cabeza, George incluido. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a decírselo antes, pero ya que todo estaba dicho, hicieron piña ante aquella verdad.

- Esa actitud ya se ha terminado. Desde el próximo lunes, entraré a formar parte del Cuartel General de Aurores, y tú también, Ron, si lo deseas – ahora lo observaron con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendidos – Veréis… Mientras estaba comiendo en casa de Heroch Argory, un vecino del Valle de Godric, me ha llegado una lechuza de…

- ¿Dónde dices que has comido? – quiso saber Molly, anonadada.

- En casa de Heroch Argory. Bueno, es algo complicado de contar. Estaba echando un vistazo a la casa de mis padres, para hacerme una idea general de qué tipo de reformas necesita y cuánto tiempo puede tardar en volver a estar habitable, intentado echar cuentas sobre cuándo podré mudarme a ella, cuando…

- ¿Mudarte a ella? – ahora fue Arthur quien le interrumpió.

- Sí, dejaré Grimmauld Place en cuanto pueda mudarme a ella y…

- ¿Grimmauld Place? – Ron se sentía cada vez más conmocionado.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Casi rió él - ¿Vais a dejarme que termine o esto va a convertirse en una novela por entregas?

- ¿Estás intentando decirnos que te marchas, jovencito? – le abordó directamente la Sra. Weasley, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- En parte, sí – había tristeza y decisión en su semblante – Me marcharé el próximo domingo. Ya lo he decidido.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Tú perteneces a esta familia! ¡Te marcharás de aquí cuando te cases! – argumentó Molly sin pensar realmente en lo que decía. Rápidamente se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que había metido el dedo directamente en la llaga.

- Es cierto. Todos ustedes son mi familia, la única que tengo. Pero ya soy mayor de edad, Sra. Weasley, y necesito asumir las riendas de mi propia vida. Le prometo que volveré a comer los domingos, como un hijo bueno – le sonrió con cariño.

- Voy a la cocina a por el segundo plato – anunció Ginny de pronto. Las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolada.

- Pero eso no puede ser, no me puedes abandonar, Harry… - le pidió Ron.

- A ver, Ron. ¿Tú no deseabas ser auror? – contraatacó el moreno.

- Claro. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver…?

- Si me hubieras dejado terminar, te habría contado que esta tarde he estado en casa de Kingsley porque él tenía una oferta que hacernos: quiere que lo antes posible, el próximo lunes si podemos, tú y yo nos incorporemos a la plantilla de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Si quieres, vas a pasar más horas conmigo que con tu propia novia, de ahora en adelante.

- Pero… ¿Y los tres años de academia? – se asombró el otro, mirándolo sin comprender.

- Kingsley quiere que los compaginemos con el trabajo. Argumenta que hemos acumulado mucha más experiencia y tenemos más valor que gran parte de sus hombres. Y… después de lo que pasó, nos necesita. Ha perdido mucha gente durante la guerra. Yo voy a aceptar, lo tengo más que decidido. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Pero eso no puede ser, - se inmiscuyó Hermione - ¿Qué será de tu séptimo año en Hogwarts, entonces?

- No voy a volver a Hogwarts, allí ya no hay nada para mí – sentenció.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que todos se girasen hacia el pasillo. Ginny había dejado caer la fuente de comida que transportaba. Hermione y Molly se levantaron de sus sillas y se apresuraron a alcanzar a la chica, que parecía sumida en un trance hipnótico. Rápidamente recogieron los restos de comida y cristales con sus varitas, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

- Vamos, cariño. Parece que no te encuentras bien. Te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto y te acuestas un rato – le ofreció su madre cariñosamente, tomándola de una mano y haciendo que se marchase con ella, cual una autómata – Esto no ha terminado – se giró para amenazar al chico, ceñuda.

Un velo de silencio se adueñó del salón.

- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy, Harry? Has regresado cambiado, diferente… - el Sr. Weasley lo encaró sin tapujos, una vez Molly ya no podía escucharles.

- He pensado mucho… No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a sufrir por mí, nunca más, como ha sucedido hoy aquí sin que yo me diese cuenta. Necesito tomar decisiones, Sr. Weasley, decidir el resto de mi vida. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Entiendo. Pero marcharte… ¿es realmente necesario? – lo miró de forma paternal.

- Es la mayor necesidad de todas. Si me quedo, seguiré sintiendo que mi vida está en manos de todos… menos en las mías propias. Además, sabe bien que no puedo quedarme. Esto no es vida, no para mí.

- Hijo, no siempre será así. Ya verás cómo Ginny recapacitará y…

- No puedo estar pendiente de las decisiones que tome ella. Ginny ha elegido su futuro, y ya es hora de que yo elija el mío. He hablado muy en serio al afirmar que me marcharé el próximo domingo, y si no me voy antes es para hacer menos traumática nuestra despedida. Voy a echarles de menos, infinitamente, y tampoco he bromeado al decir que pienso venir a visitarles todos los domingos.

- Yo también me marcho, papá – se sumó George.

Todos se giraron para mirarle con sorpresa.

A Arthur casi le saltaron las lágrimas. Presentía que pronto algo así sucedería, pero no se sentía preparado para ello.

– No sabía cómo deciros esto, pero aprovecho la ocasión de Harry para anunciaros que me mudo a vivir a la tienda. Necesito despedirme de Fred antes de darme una oportunidad a mí mismo, y eso debo hacerlo solo. No existe mejor lugar para ello que el sitio que representó nuestros mejores sueños y alegrías en común.

Hermione se echó a llorar en brazos de Ron.

- Vamos… no es el fin del mundo, todos nosotros sabemos mucho sobre eso… - intentó bromear George, pero no fue capaz de ofrecerles la sonrisa burlona que tanto se había esforzado por mostrar – En el fondo, sabéis que lo mejor para todos es dejarnos marchar, a Harry y a mí. Eso no significa perdernos, en absoluto.

- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé… Sé que ambos sois hombres maduros, responsables y cabales, pero yo siempre os veré como mis niños… Me siento muy orgulloso de vosotros.

- Y más que se sentirá, Sr. Weasley – añadió Harry – Usted tiene a la Sra. Weasley, Ron tiene a Hermione, pero George y yo, en este momento, tan sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos. Sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Nos hará bien partir.

- ¡Y una mierda, Harry! ¡Vosotros sois mis hermanos! ¡Nos tenéis a todos, aquí! – negó Ron con la cabeza, tozudo.

Harry lo abrazó con emoción.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ron? Kingsley me ha dicho que tenemos toda esta semana para pensarlo. Yo ya le he dado mi respuesta, pero tú puedes tomarte tu tiempo para decidir.

- Hogwarts no puede enseñarme nada ya que yo desee aprender. Trabajaré contigo.

- Lo sabía – se jactó él – pero no quería presionarte, tú mismo debías tomar la decisión.

- ¿Serás chulo? ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

- Te conozco como si te hubieses convertido en mi mejor amigo desde los once años – le sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Yo sí voy a volver a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione – Lo siento, pero en esto no puedo acompañaros.

- Harry y yo lo teníamos claro sin necesidad de que tú lo anunciases – respondió su novio, intentando hacerse el gracioso. Ella lo miró con cara de reproche – No pasa nada, esta no es más que una nueva elección en nuestras vidas. Somos los mejores amigos y siempre lo seremos, hagamos lo que hagamos con ellas – trató de animarles.

- Así se habla – le felicitó su padre – Ahora, ayudadme a encontrar un modo de contarle todo esto a Molly cuando regrese. Creo que va a intentar matarnos antes de darnos a todos su bendición. Y por favor, mostrad tacto, sabéis perfectamente lo sensible que se siente.

**&&&&&&&**

El resto de la semana fue más normal, y a la vez mucho más extraño para todos. Fingir que todo iba bien, que la tristeza por la partida de George y Harry no se sumaba al dolor que les desgarraba por dentro, les sumió en una especie de carrera por demostrar quién soportaba mejor aquella agonía, intentando hacer felices al resto. Ginny se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos ellos, pues un extraño malestar la había mantenido en cama la mayoría de los días transcurridos. Harry no fue a su habitación a visitarla, se interesaba por su estado de salud preguntando a los demás, pues no deseaba importunar a la chica con su presencia.

La mañana del domingo sorprendió a Harry de pie, junto a la ventana de su cuarto en La Madriguera, mirando a lo lejos y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

- ¿Harry?

Escuchó la voz de Ron, dando golpecitos tras la puerta.

- Pasa, Ron.

Al entrar el pelirrojo, se sorprendió de hallar a su amigo completamente vestido, como si se hubiese preparado para viajar. Lo observó con suspicacia. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo había estado acechando desde el fondo del pasillo y que, al desaparecer él dentro del cuarto de Harry, esta persona se había apostado bien cerca de ellos.

- No estarás pensando en irte por la mañana… Has de acompañarnos a casa de Bill y Fleur, han insistido mucho en que vayamos todos a visitarlos.

- No pienso ir, no quiero incomodaros coincidiendo con Ginny.

- Ella no va a venir, no se encuentra bien.

Una mueca de dolor que el moreno ocultó rápidamente, no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amigo.

- Aún así, prefiero pasar la mañana solo. No tengo ganas de visitar a nadie. Discúlpame ante ellos y diles que ya iré a verlos en otra ocasión.

- Se entristecerán, pero bueno, si quedarte es lo que quieres… Todos volveremos pronto y, después de comer, Hermione y yo te acompañaremos a Grimmauld Place. Harry… ¿No vas a hablar con ella antes de irte? – cambió de tema, intentando por enésima vez que el chico recapacitara.

- No. Ginny ya no existe para mí, así debe ser.

Ron negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más.

Desde el pasillo, la pelirroja, se tapó la boca con la mano, para no gritar, y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- Bueno, lo dicho. No se te ocurra largarte sin nosotros.

- No, pesado – mintió – Ve tranquilo.

- Hasta luego, entonces.

- Hasta luego, Ron. Vete ya.

Harry esperó en su cuarto, pensativo, hasta no escuchar ningún ruido en la casa que le delatase la presencia de los Weasley. Cuando por fin pudo sentirse libre de vigilancia, extrajo su varita de un bolsillo de la chaqueta y encantó el gran arcón, que contenía todas sus pertenencias, para poderlo transportar fácilmente hacia la chimenea. Sentía en el alma haber engañado a su mejor amigo, pero sabía bien que, si esperaba a que regresasen todos ellos para despedirse, su partida se convertiría en un drama, al igual que iba a serlo la de George, y él no deseaba que lo fuese. Una vez asumida su marcha por todos, dispondría de tiempo suficiente para disculparse. Caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y antes de salir, recorrió la estancia con una mirada nostálgica. Decididamente, había sido feliz allí, al menos todo lo que había sido capaz de serlo. Luego salió y caminó hacia las escaleras sin haber cerrado la puerta, tampoco deseaba que Ginny le oyese marchar. Ya apunto de descender por ellas, una loca idea pasó por su cabeza: tenía bien claro que no iba a despedirse de Ginny, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese observarla por última vez. Quizá con suerte ella tampoco habría cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, y él, desde el pasillo y bien disimuladamente, podría atesorar un último recuerdo. Dudó. Iba a traicionar toda su determinación si lo hacía. Pero el deseo de verla por última vez pudo más que todas las razones que intentó esgrimir en contra de tan descabellada idea.

Despacio, con minucioso cuidado, caminó hasta alcanzar el cuarto de la chica. Maravilloso, sonrió: la puerta no estaba cerrada. Se vio obligado a detenerse junto a la entrada, si no quería ser descubierto. Pegado a la pared, y muy lentamente, comenzó a asomarse dentro con cautela.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Ginny yacía encima de la cama, hecha un ovillo, llorando y apretándose el estómago como si le doliese, desesperada. En aquel mismo instante, se olvidó de irse, de intentar que ella no le viese, de todo lo que no fuese correr junto a la chica para socorrerla. Irrumpió en el cuarto, dándole un gran susto, pero tampoco le importó. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla al hospital.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Voy a llevarte a San Mungo – intentó calmarla con el suave tono de su voz – Sólo aguanta un poco más, un poco más.

Casi lloraba, el terror se había adueñado de todo su ser.

**

* * *

**

Nota. Sí, ya sé que soy mala, muuuuuuy mala ¡Buajajajajáaaaaaa! Tranquilos, la segunda parte llegará muy pronto, e incluirá una escena... subidita de tono. Por favor, enviadme reviews (con comentarios buenos o malos, pero que sean constructivos, por favor), hacedme feliz**.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Rose.  
**


	2. Reencuentro Parte II

Aquí tenéis la segunda parte, finalmente de tres, porque la historia se me ha alargado un poco más de lo que yo esperaba.

**Aviso**, para quien tenga susceptibilidades sobre el tema, que este capítulo **incluye una escena lemon**. Explicaciones, al final.

Ahora, espero que sigáis leyendo, si queréis, y que disfrutéis de mi locura.

**Reencuentro (Parte II).**

**Por Ginevre**

- ¡Déjame! – gritó ella, una vez se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa.

- ¡No, Ginny! ¡Estamos solos en la casa! ¡Y yo no sé cómo curarte! ¡Los sanadores sabrán qué hacer contigo! – se negó, con el miedo y la desesperación pintados en sus ojos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Suéltame! ¡No estoy enferma!

- ¡Claro que estás enferma! – creyó que ella negaba su dolencia por ser él quien la llevaba en brazos.

- ¡No lo estoy, Harry! ¡Bájame!

Ella comenzó a forcejear, intentando conseguir que la soltase, pero lo único que logró fue desestabilizarlo y que ambos cayesen sobre la cama, ella sobre él. Al darse cuenta de que el moreno yacía atrapado bajo su peso, mirándola totalmente sorprendido, sintió un arrebato de furia que le hizo perder los nervios, descontrolada. Se subió a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de él y comenzó a golpearlo. El moreno intentó detenerla, pero no sabía cómo, la fuerza desatada por la chica era inmensa, y él no quería, por nada del mundo, hacerle daño.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Detente!

Ella pareció no escucharle.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Amor! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – insistió él.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago que le hizo exhalar el aire de golpe.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Mi vida! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Por favor!

Ella clavó sus ojos furiosos en los masculinos; lo cogió por la camisa con fuerza e intentó zarandearlo, aunque el cuerpo del chico era mucho más fuerte y pesado que el suyo, y en cambio consiguió arrancarle casi todos los botones de la camisa por el fuerte tirón de ambas manos. Él, sin saber qué hacer ya para conseguir que parase, la tomó por las muñecas y aguantó un tirón tras otro, hasta que la chica se desplomó sobre su pecho ahora desnudo, agotada. Entonces ella comenzó a emitir un llanto desgarrador. Era tanto el dolor y la rabia que había en sus lloros que Harry la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

- Nena, nena… cariño… Ya pasó, ya pasó…

Una mezcla de incredulidad y amor infinito anegó su corazón.

Pero Ginny no dejaba de llorar.

Harry la mantuvo bien pegada a su pecho hasta que sintió que los espasmos de la chica comenzaban a remitir. Entonces se permitió relajar su presión sobre el femenino cuerpo y el abrazo se llenó de ternura. Creía que ella se apartaría de su lado nada más darse cuenta de que ya no estaba siendo retenida, pero en cambio, sintió su fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Dime que eres real! ¡Dime que no te perdí! – le pidió de pronto, aún llorando sobre su pecho.

Harry disfrutó su calor, el embriagador aroma de aquellas curvas que hasta hacía nada había creído no poder volver a estrechar entre sus brazos. Una oleada de emoción arrasó todos sus miedos, todas sus dudas, todo su dolor… Tan sólo deseaba apoyarla, consolarla… Ya no importaba que luego ella volviese a despreciarle.

- Soy real, mi vida – susurró él, sorprendido.

- ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Yo te vi!

Su voz sonaba atormentada.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname, te lo suplico – acarició su pelo con infinito amor.

Ella alzó la cabeza, para enfrentar su mirada.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

- Lo soy – aceptó con la mayor de las ternuras.

- ¡Un tonto!

- Lo sé, pero te amo. No puedo hacer nada para dejar de quererte.

- ¡Me abandonaste!

- Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, no puedes imaginar cuánto he sufrido por ello. Pero volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces para salvarte.

- ¡Yo no te pedí que me salvases! – le reprochó, frustrada - ¡Y luego te vi muerto! – la presión de sus manos se acentuó sobre él.

Un aguijonazo de culpabilidad lo hizo estremecer.

Impetuosa, buscó el cuello de él, y lo abrazó. Besó su cara una y otra vez, por todos lados, recorriendo el mapa de aquel rostro que había recorrido del mismo modo una y mil veces en sus sueños más felices, hasta alcanzar sus labios.

El joven no era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al sentir los húmedos labios de ella sobre los suyos, correspondió a sus besos, temeroso al principio, más y más apasionado después. De pronto se dio cuenta de que acababa de sufrir una fuerte erección provocada por el dulce contacto de la chica, y supo que, sin duda, ella debía haberla notado también.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, enrojeciendo – Tengo bien claro que no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, pero eres tan irresistible para mí y te he echado tanto de menos, que el amigo piensa por sí mismo.

Supo que ella le había entendido a la perfección.

La pelirroja sonrió, aún nerviosa, y lo besó de nuevo. Pronto sus besos se extendieron al masculino cuello.

- Harry…

- Sí…

- Dime que eres mío.

- Siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré – le aseguró, mostrando sufrimiento - Jamás he dejado de pensar en ti, de soñar contigo…

- Creí haberme vuelto loca…

- Yo también, loco por no poder tenerte entre mis brazos. Y sin duda lo estoy: esto no puede estar sucediendo, es tan sólo producto de mis deseos más profundos.

- Ahora me tienes – lo miró de nuevo y sonrió.

Había paz en su mirada. Con una seguridad arrebatadora, terminó de desabrocharle la camisa.

Él no dejaba de observarla, anonadado. Pero las caricias de ella no cesaban, y pronto se vio inmerso en una espiral de deseo desenfrenado que no pudo contener. Sin darse cuenta, la acarició por debajo del pijama, aventurándose a explorar lugares que jamás se había atrevido ni a rozar, y cuanto más osado se mostraba, más satisfecha estaba ella, y más loco se volvía él.

- Ginny, tú no… tus padres… Ron…

Pero sus manos no acompañaron a sus palabras y siguió recorriéndola con avidez. Notó cómo uno de los pezones de ella se endurecía tras el suave contacto de sus caricias. Un deseo incontrolable le obligó a exhalar con fuerza.

- Eres mío.

- Siempre lo seré, pero esto no puede ser real, no está pasando, me he vuelto loco…no está bien…

- Llévame contigo a donde vayas – le suplicó, acariciando con necesidad su torso desnudo.

- Te lo juro – gimió.

Apunto de deshacerse del jersey de ella, Harry intentó contenerse, pero al verlo dudar, ella misma se lo quitó, para dedicarse después a quitar de en medio la camisa de él.

- Gin, detenme, te lo ruego, no puedo contenerme… No sabes lo que estás haciendo… - dio un fuerte tirón del femenino pantalón, que acabó en los tobillos de la chica.

Pero en vez de detenerlo, tal y como él le había pedido, Ginny acabó lo que él había empezado, y sus pantalones terminaron abandonados en el suelo. Nerviosa pero decidida, desabrochó los botones de los vaqueros de él y le obligó a que le ayudase a quitárselos también.

- Lo sé perfectamente.

Por la firme determinación que había en la mirada de Ginny, él estuvo seguro de que sus palabras eran absolutamente ciertas.

Sabía que todo se estaba desarrollando demasiado rápido, que era de locos lo que estaba sucediendo allí, pero no podía evitarlo, y aún menos deseaba hacerlo. Excitado hasta un punto que jamás creyó que pudiese existir, tomó la suave seda de las bragas de Ginny entre sus fuertes manos, y la rasgó cual finísimo papel. Notaba las caricias de ella en cada parte de su cuerpo, como si la chica poseyese mil manos con las que subirle al cielo usándolas a la vez. Y la poca fuerza que le quedaba para resistirse, le abandonó, en la más dulce de las traiciones. No supo cómo se había quitado los boxer, tan sólo que un segundo después se hallaba sobre ella, loco por hacerla suya, enardecido porque la sensual pelirroja se mostraba desesperada deseándolo también.

Desde lo más hondo de su corazón, rogó a todos los poderes del universo que le diesen puntería, pues realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no le preocupó: él pondría todo su amor y su instinto haría el resto.

- Te amo, pequeña.

- Yo te odio.

- Ódiame, vamos. Ódiame – susurró a su oído.

No sabía si hallaría resistencia, pero quedó maravillado por la rapidez y suavidad con que la penetró. Un leve gesto de dolor por parte de ella, le alarmó por un momento, pero sin apenas darle tiempo a pensar en nada, ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si le fuese la vida en esa profunda fusión, propiciando un nuevo encuentro. Las embestidas fueron rápidas e ininterrumpidas, casi brutales. Él se esforzó por retardar el desenlace, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. De pronto, notó cómo las uñas de Ginny se clavaban en su espalda, y sintió un dolor tan placentero, que su cuerpo estalló en miles de sensaciones que le estremecieron en un éxtasis divino. Durante unos momentos, ella se convulsionó también, entre sus brazos.

Jadeante, sudoroso, agotado, pero feliz, Harry la abrazó, besándola suavemente. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, radiantes, y una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Él se negaba a abandonarla todavía, y disfrutó todo el tiempo que le fue posible de aquel sublime contacto. Al separarse finalmente de la chica con sumo cuidado y tumbarse en la cama junto a ella, reparó con horror que las sábanas, y su delicado cuerpo, se habían teñido de rojo levemente.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Sangre! ¡Estás sangrando!

- Amor, es sólo que esta ha sido mi primera vez – lo tranquilizó, besándolo amorosamente.

- Y me la has regalado a mí…

Notó que un líquido transparente y salado invadía la comisura de sus labios.

- Harry, estás llorando – afirmó ella, preocupada.

- Tú también.

La chica se tocó la cara, sorprendida, y le sonrió.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha sucedido?

Ella negó con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – temía la respuesta.

Ginny volvió a negar. Le acarició el rostro, emocionada, disfrutando cada segundo, cada contacto, atesorándolo como el bien más preciado que pudiese conseguir.

- Te ibas a marchar sin mí – dijo sin más, con cara de reproche.

- No podía hacer otra cosa. Me estaba muriendo por dentro sufriendo tu desprecio.

Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Desde que te creí muerto, algo en mí se bloqueó. Ni siquiera cuando supe que todo había sido una de tus tretas para acabar con Voldemort, pude reaccionar. Había pasado tanto miedo, tanto… Te he visto en casa después, sano y salvo, y me resistía a creerlo. Era como si estuviese segura de que, en cualquier momento, desaparecerías para siempre, que estar junto a ti era tan sólo una alucinación provocada por mi amargura. Por eso actuaba como si no existieses. No quería hacerme ilusiones de nuevo, que fuesen rotas una vez más. No me había dado cuenta de que, si era capaz de engañarme a mí misma de ese modo, era porque sabía que, día tras día, te tendría a mi lado, viviendo aquí, en La Madriguera.

- Mi vida…

- Hoy, al saber que era cierto que te marchabas, al ver tu arcón preparado para hacerlo, y al escucharte negando tu amor por mí ante mi hermano… por segunda vez, he deseado haber muerto.

- ¿Haber muerto? ¿Qué locura es esa? ¿Y por segunda vez?

La mirada de él se endureció, ahora casi furioso. Se incorporó con mirada inquisidora, esperando una respuesta.

- La primera fue cuando te vi exánime en brazos de Hagrid. Morir habría sido más piadoso que creerte muerto a ti.

- ¡Entonces yo sólo pensaba en ti! ¡Sólo en ti! ¡Si realmente no estaba muerto, era por ti! – La abrazó con fuerza - ¡Oh, Dios! … ¡Perdóname! ¡Jamás quise dañarte! ¡Nunca lo pretendí!

- Pero lo hiciste, y ahora debes reparar ese daño.

- ¿Cómo? Haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras, tan sólo pídemelo.

- Sólo quiéreme, y vayas donde vayas, llévame contigo.

De nuevo la besó, completamente entregado a ella.

- Mi amor, mi amor… Creí que ya no me querías, que ya no significo nada para ti.

- Estás loco si pensaste eso. Jamás te desharás de mí, si tú no lo deseas.

Ella lo empujó suavemente para que quedase tumbado boca arriba y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Harry suspiró, extasiado por su belleza, infinitamente más perfecta de lo que él la había imaginado en sus más íntimos deseos.

- Es un juramento que voy a exigir que cumplas – le aseguró.

- Lo es. Te juro por mi vida que siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Y yo te juro por la mía que jamás volveré a apartarte de mí.

- Te haré cumplirlo – se tumbó sobre el cuerpo del chico, rozando deliberadamente cada parte de su propio cuerpo con el de él.

- Eso espero, con toda mi alma. No puedes imaginar cuánto me has hecho sufrir durante estos días.

- Yo…- sus ojos volvieron a brillar, perlados por las lágrimas.

- No digas nada, lo merecía.

- No, no lo merecías. Perdóname.

- Sólo si tú me perdonas a mí.

- Hace mucho que te he perdonado, aunque me negase a aceptarlo.

- Yo te habría perdonado aunque jamás hubieses vuelto a quererme.

- Nunca he dejado de quererte… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Todas las que quieras.

- ¿Esta también ha sido… tu primera vez? – dijo tímidamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió con rapidez, molesto - ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?

- Ya, pero…

Inesperadamente, él le besó la nariz, con picardía.

- Bueno, realmente ha habido muchas veces, tú y yo, en mi mente.

- Para mí también.

- ¿En serio?

- Yo también tengo mis necesidades, Potter. Y tú eres la primera de ellas. ¿Qué esperabas?

Él no respondió. Apartó su mirada de ella y la perdió en un horizonte inexistente. Suspiró de nuevo, y Ginny le acarició el pecho para calmar los demonios que volvían a planear sobre él.

- Nada, Ginny, no esperaba nada. Justo el recibimiento que me diste. Pero no estaba preparado para asimilarlo. En más de una ocasión he creído estarme ahogando en mi propio dolor.

- He sido una tonta…

- No más que yo. Te he necesitado tanto… Debí haberme dado cuenta de que tu rechazo era causa de tu sufrimiento, y haber insistido una y otra vez en hablar contigo, hasta conseguirlo.

- Me has necesitado tanto como yo a ti. Basta de reproches y de culpas. Estoy dispuesta a hacerte feliz, y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

Él sonrió y volvió a mirarla, enamorado.

- Aunque me siento culpable por disfrutar de tanta dicha. Fred, Remus, Tonks… los echo de menos, Harry. Siento que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz si ellos no pueden compartir esa felicidad conmigo.

- Fred desearía que tú fueses feliz… Pero te comprendo. Yo me siento igual que tú. Siento que si yo hubiese sido más capaz, más decidido, si no me hubiese ocultado, huyendo como un cobarde, todo esto quizá…

- ¡Nadie te culpa, Harry! ¡Al contrario! ¡Todos nos sentimos en deuda contigo! – quiso hacerle entender, nerviosa.

- No me debéis nada. Realmente no lo merezco.

- ¡Me duele oírte hablar así!

- ¡Pero es cierto! – gritó él, exaltado.

- ¡No! ¡No lo es! Si todos los demás pensamos que eres un héroe, ¿por qué tú no?

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada.

- ¡Porque no lo soy, porque me siento como un niñato que no sabía dónde se metía y que ha estado apunto de condenar a todos los magos por ello!

- ¡Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo con Voldemort! ¡Nadie pudo con él! ¡Sólo tú! ¡No todos esos otros magos a quienes tanto admiras!

De pronto, las imágenes del sueño vivido en Grimmauld Place le vinieron a la mente, y suavizó su actitud.

- Ginny, por favor…

- ¡Ni por favor ni nada! ¡Hazme tú el favor de ver la realidad tal y como es! ¡Afronta lo que has hecho!

Él la observó con sorpresa. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Ginny se tumbó a su lado, mostrando un enfado que le duró escasos segundos.

- Tú eres mi héroe, Harry – le acarició el rostro con ternura. - Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, aunque Voldemort hubiese acabado por vencerte. Y si eso hubiese pasado, ten por seguro que yo habría muerto contigo.

- ¡Nunca digas eso! ¡Nunca! – él se levantó del lecho, para comenzar a vestirse.

- Lo digo porque estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo. No fue tu decisión que yo te amase desde el mismo día en que te conocí, como tampoco lo será que lo siga haciendo hasta que muera. Mi vida y mi muerte están ligadas a ti, Potter, y si eso te duele, aprende a vivir con ello. Lo único que está en tu mano es elegir si tú deseas vivir conmigo o sin mí.

De pie junto a la cama, él se deleitó de nuevo con el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja, con el que tanto había fantaseado y, por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, la hizo sonrojar.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó él, de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Por favor, vístete, Gin. Tus padres, tus hermanos y Hermione van a volver en cualquier momento. ¡Estamos locos! ¡Locos! ¡Como tengan la más mínima sospecha de lo que acabamos de hacer aquí, intentarán asesinarme!

- Era eso… Está bien, no pienso moverme de la cama hasta que vuelvan, y menos vestirme – negó ella, divertida. Pero en el fondo sentía tanta vergüenza como él de que fuesen descubiertos.

- ¿Quieres que tu padre se haga un amuleto con mi "ya sabes qué"? – se escandalizó.

Ella rió a carcajadas por la ocurrencia, mientras él la miraba con reproche.

- Por favor…

- Está bien, Potter. Si me lo pides así – se acercó a su lado, insinuante.

- No hagas eso, Ginny, ni se te ocurra. No sabes el efecto que causas en mí.

Él cogió su camisa mientras la chica se levantaba para vestirse también, se la puso, y al intentar abrochársela se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido con ella.

- Lo siento, Harry. Ponte otra. Luego tendrás tiempo para repararla con un hechizo.

- Estás fuerte, a pesar de haber permanecido toda la semana enferma – se asombró él.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir: no he estado enferma. Tenía nervios en el estómago desde que me enteré de que te irías; por eso vomitaba, lloraba, y no salía de mi cuarto.

- Y yo sin sospecharlo siquiera – se lamentó - ¿Seré burro?

- No, eres un hombre. Vosotros no entendéis sobre esas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Crees que yo no he estado nervioso también?

- No te ofendas, Harry. Lo que quiero decir es que no sois intuitivos para saber qué nos pasa a las mujeres. Mi madre y Hermione lo han tenido claro desde el principio, aunque yo no les haya confesado nada. ¿Por qué crees que mi madre no me ha obligado a ir a San Mungo desde que comenzaron los síntomas?

- No me han dicho nada… - les culpó.

- ¿Y qué iban a decirte? Tenía que ser yo quien lo hiciera. Y tú tampoco estabas mucho por la labor de preguntarme.

- Estaba convencido de que te causaría más daño si insistía. Me equivoqué.

- No es culpa tuya, Harry.

Ya vestida, le besó en la mejilla.

- Anda, ve a tu habitación a por otra camisa. Mientras, yo cambiaré las sábanas de la cama y veré cómo las oculto para que mamá no las descubra.

Él salió y volvió en escasos minutos.

- El arcón está aquí fuera. Me marchaba ya cuando me ha dado un ataque de locura y he decidido venir a verte por última vez – intentó disculparse, y volvió a ver dolor en los ojos de ella.

- Recuerda: si te marchas, yo me voy contigo. Me lo has prometido.

- Sé lo que te he prometido, y no deseo tanto nada en este mundo. Pero, yo no sólo me marchaba por ti, amor, necesito comenzar una nueva vida, mandar en mi propia casa. ¿Cómo explico yo a tus padres que, de un día para otro, vas a abandonarlos para venirte a vivir conmigo?- argumentó, armándose de paciencia. No deseaba volver a discutir con ella.

- Tú verás, Potter, pero ten claro que, si te marchas de esta casa, yo cruzaré la puerta contigo.

- Y pensar que eres tan cabezona como yo, incluso más… - suspiró.

Quedó en silencio durante un momento, intentando hallar una solución que no desatase la batalla campal el La Madriguera.

- Vamos a hacer un trato – ella lo observó, recelosa – Me quedaré a vivir aquí hasta que tú termines tu último año en Hogwarts, si tus padres consienten, claro. Y cuando lo hagas, ambos nos iremos a vivir juntos al Valle de Godric.

Ella asintió, ilusionada.

- Pero pongo una única condición.

- ¿Una condición? ¿Qué condición, Harry? – quiso saber, temiendo una treta por parte del chico.

- Que seas mi prometida. Y en cuanto termines el séptimo curso en Hogwarts, que te cases conmigo. No te llevaré a vivir a mi lado si no lo haces – la miró con firmeza, decidido.

- Harry… - la chica caminó a su encuentro, lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Esa es mi última palabra.

- ¡Harry!

Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y besarlo sin parar.

- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!...

Él sonrió, también emocionado. Ambos permanecieron abrazados, en silencio, disfrutando de aquel momento irrepetible.

- Bueno, ahora queda la segunda parte. A ver cómo contamos todo esto a tus padres sin provocarles un colapso, después de la que hemos montado durante estas dos semanas – sonrió con amargura – Por lo pronto, voy a decirles que ya no me voy, y sobre lo nuestro… intentémoslo llevarlo con tacto.

- Lo que tú digas.

Salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. Ginny ocultó las sábanas al fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia, con la esperanza de que su madre no reparase en las manchas al usar el hechizo de limpieza de un modo mecánico, como hacía siempre. Harry se acomodó a un lado del sofá y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Se sentía tan libre en aquel momento, tan feliz, que rápidamente se apoderó de él un sopor que le sumió, apenas sin notarlo, en el sueño que la noche anterior había perseguido con ahínco, sin ser capaz de alcanzar. Al regresar junto a él, Ginny se dedicó a observarlo sonriendo, complacida. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de que, durante casi el año que ambos habían pasado sin verse, aquel rostro que adoraba se había vuelto más adulto, y no digamos su cuerpo (se sonrojó sólo con pensarlo): su pecho más ancho, sus músculos más fuertes… Se había marchado siendo un adolescente y había vuelto hecho todo un hombre, y qué hombre… ¿Qué pensaría él sobre ella? Debería preguntárselo aunque, por cómo la había tratado, ya podía imaginarlo. Turbada, decidió sentarse en sus rodillas y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, a esperar que despertase. Pero sin darse cuenta, también ella cayó dormida. Instintivamente, Harry la abrazó.

**&&&&&&&**

Molly y Hermione estaban de pie, abrazadas, contemplando cómo Ginny dormía con placidez en brazos de Harry, quien reposaba su cabeza cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, ofreciendo una leve sonrisa. Arthur, George y Ron, tras ellas, se miraban con increíble sorpresa. Los dos más jóvenes no daban crédito a lo que estaban observando. En cambio el Sr. Weasley, una vez repuesto de la impresión inicial, sonreía, comprensivo.

- Chicos, id a cambiaros de ropa para comer, vamos – instó su padre a los pelirrojos, con voz queda – Aquí no hay nada que ver.

- Pero papá… - protestó Ron – Estos dos van a tener que darnos muchas explicaciones.

- Luego, hijo. Ahora dejadlos en paz. Y vosotras dos – tomó a Molly de una mano y tiró suavemente de ella – Vais a darles un gran susto como se despierten y os encuentren ahí, observándolos con ojos de búho. Vamos, Hermione, a cambiarte. Y tú, Molly, a preparar la comida conmigo.

- Pero Arthur, se ven tan felices…- Molly hizo un mohín.

- Sin peros, Señora Weasley – Arthur abrazó a su mujer suavemente y la arrastró hacia la cocina.

Reticente, Hermione se encaminó hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación. Tenía miles de preguntas con las que pensaba bombardear a Harry y a Ginny en cuanto despertasen, millones… Pero sabía que el Sr. Weasley tenía razón: ya habría tiempo para hacérselas todas sin acorralarlos en una situación comprometida. Emocionada, acongojada y extremadamente sensible, la castaña caminó con lentitud hacia su cuarto. Una luz inesperada había comenzado a iluminar su corazón. Cuando llegó a su destino, intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, abstraída, cuando unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura, tras ella.

- Te echaba de menos.

Escuchó un quedo susurro en su oído, mientras el familiar aroma de su novio la invadía por completo. Emitió un gran suspiro, que Ron interpretó como de satisfacción, pero la chica intentaba no llorar, en ese caso de alegría. Reconoció que últimamente casi cualquier situación desbordaba sus lágrimas, ya fuese triste o alegre; aún no había conseguido serenar completamente sus maltrechos nervios. Por ello no se giró, intentando no ser descubierta por su novio. Sabía que para un hombre no era fácil comprender el hecho de que una mujer podía llorar de dicha, y no sólo de dolor.

- Vaya con Harry – protestó con cierto, enfado – No sé cómo se lo monta, pero siempre tiene que hacerlo todo "a lo grande" – Hermione sonrió al escucharle – Ayer ella y él ni siquiera se miraban, y hoy están ahí, abrazaditos, durmiendo descaradamente… ¡Y encima la tiene en brazos! ¡El muy sinvergüenza! ¡Al menos podrían cortarse un poco! ¡Vamos, digo yo!

- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Ronald Weasley? – le preguntó ella con picardía, girándose por fin para abrazarle también.

- ¿Celoso? ¡Ella es mi hermana pequeña! ¡Hermione! – se quejó, indignado.

- Y él tu mejor amigo, y el mejor hombre que conoces. Sabes perfectamente que jamás le hará daño, y que la protegerá con su propia vida, si es necesario. Entonces, ¿qué problema hay? – continuaba sonriéndole, a la expectativa.

- Ya, pero… - se había quedado sin réplica.

- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto. Tan sólo ha pasado lo mejor que podía sucederles. Y reconoce que tú lo deseabas tanto como todos los demás, en esta casa.

El la miró, todavía molesto. Pero al notar los húmedos ojos de ella, claudicó.

- Está bien, sí, yo también lo he estado deseando. Pero verlos así… ¡Podían cortarse un poco! – repitió.

- Harry ha aguantado estoicamente nuestras escenitas durante mucho tiempo. Ya va siendo hora de que tú aguantes las suyas. Hazte a la idea de que es tu cuñado. Míralo de este modo: ¿qué prefieres, encontrar a tu hermana besándose con Harry o hacerlo besándose con cualquier otro hombre? Tú verás…

- ¡Eres perversa!

Ella buscó los masculinos labios del pelirrojo y los besó suavemente, divertida al notar que, después de todo lo que ambos habían vivido juntos, de todo lo que habían compartido, él todavía se sonrojaba con sus besos, vergonzoso. Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y no era fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva situación. Aunque ella se había propuesto firmemente que aquello sucediese en el menor tiempo posible. Así que decidió aplicarse en la tarea. Sensualmente, acarició el cuello de su novio y presionó sobre él para hacer que sus besos fuesen más intensos todavía, y para sus adentros, sonrió, satisfecha.

**&&&&&&&**

- ¿Será posible? – se asombró el Sr. Weasley - ¿Será posible?

- ¿Qué sucede, Arthur? – Molly quedó frente a él, esperando una respuesta - ¿No has dicho que ibas a ayudarme a preparar la comida? ¿Se puede saber qué haces, correteando por la casa como el conejo del reloj?

Él sonrió. El cuento de la muggle Alicia, en el país de la magia, que los muggles habían adaptado a su propia cultura sin conocer su verdadera procedencia, haciéndolo famoso, era uno de los favoritos de su mujer, siempre lo había sido. Y ella lo había contado a todos sus hijos una y mil veces. Durante un momento, una fuerte añoranza se adueñó de nuevo de su corazón, pero trató de disimular rápidamente, para que ella no lo notase.

- ¿Dónde has dejado la camisa que llevé el viernes, Molly? ¡Había dentro un documento muy importante del Ministerio de Magia! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Dime que no la has lavado todavía!

- Pues tienes suerte, señor despistado. Ayer estuve tan ocupada preparando la partida de George y de Harry, que no pude ponerme a lavar la ropa – él exhaló, aliviado – Mira en el cesto de la ropa sucia. ¿Dónde quieres que esté, si no?

Rápidamente, el hombre hizo como su mujer le indicaba. Fue al cuarto de baño de la planta baja y rebuscó en el cesto, nervioso, pero no pudo encontrarla, y temiendo lo peor, lo volcó en medio de la estancia, retomando después su nerviosa búsqueda. Acababa de hallar la esquiva camisa cuando algo le llamó la atención: la manga de la prenda se había pegado a alguna mancha de lo que parecía ser una sábana con motivos femeninos, que al secarse, había unido ambas telas. Las separó delicadamente, y al conseguirlo, los ojos se salieron de las órbitas: sabía bien a quién pertenecía aquella sábana, y mucho mejor la procedencia de la mancha. No en vano era un perro viejo. Aún así, intensos sudores comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda y a perlar su frente; la tela temblaba entre sus manos. Intentó tranquilizarse, serenarse. Decididamente, su hija y su… "yerno" tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones, pero aquella no era una de las que él tenía derecho a pedirles, se obligó a reconocer. Un montón de sensaciones encontradas le habían abordado con fiereza: indignación, alegría, miedo, sentimiento de vejez, orgullo… Puso freno a todas ellas con cierta facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una "buena noticia", a su particular modo, claro está.

Lo malo iba a ser cómo hacerle ver las cosas a Molly del mismo modo, ahí sí iba a enfrentarse a un gran problema. Pero no podía ocultar a su esposa un hecho semejante, y menos aún, arriesgándose a que ella lo descubriese por sus propios medios. Armándose de valor y paciencia, y olvidándose del motivo real que le había llevado allí, caminó hacia la cocina. En silencio, tomó a su mujer por una mano y la arrastró tras él sin dar explicaciones, sin disipar la preocupación de ella, que lo observaba, anonadada, temiendo una nueva tragedia por lo extremadamente blanquecina que se había vuelto la tez de su marido.

Al entrar ambos en el aseo, Arthur cerró la puerta tras ellos, y volviendo a tomar la sábana entre sus manos, se la tendió a su esposa, en silencio. Ella la aceptó, sin comprender. El Sr. Weasley le indicó con un ademán que se fijase en la tela, y al hacerlo, Molly abrió la boca, mirándolo, conmocionada.

- Mi pequeña… - sus ojos fueron desbordados por las lágrimas – Mi niña…

Estrujó la sábana contra su pecho, con ternura.

- ¡Se van a enterar! – Se encaminó hacia la puerta, con decisión - ¡Cómo, si se van a enterar!

Rápidamente, su esposo la alcanzó, y de un firme tirón de su mano, la pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza para retenerla.

- No, Molly, no… - dijo suavemente.

- ¡Pero si son unos niños, Arthur! ¡Unos niños! ¡Los dos! ¡Mis pequeños!... – se revolvió ella, intentando liberarse.

- Nosotros creemos que lo son, pero ya han crecido. Y nos lo han demostrado sobradamente. Sabíamos que esto tenía que llegar. Y aún te digo más, ambos esperábamos que llegara, antes o después.

Su mujer lo miró con incredulidad.

- Vamos, señora Weasley, no seamos hipócritas. ¿Acaso tú has creído alguna vez que ellos estarían juntos permaneciendo célibes para siempre? – le sonrió con acidez.

Ella trató de liberarse una vez más, pero Arthur la retuvo entre sus brazos hasta que notó que no volvería a intentar escapar.

- Me sorprende la ligereza con la que hablas sobre la sexualidad de nuestra hija, señor Weasley, nuestra única hija, que sigue siendo una niña, por mucho que tú digas lo contrario.

- Para nosotros será siempre una niña – la obligó a mirarlo y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios – Respóndeme a una sencilla pregunta, Molly: ¿Cuántos años teníamos nosotros cuando… esto sucedió?

- Pero nuestra situación y la de ellos no es…

- Respóndeme, Molly Prewett. La pregunta es muy fácil.

- Arthur, no me llamabas así desde hace tanto tiempo…

- Respóndeme, querida.

- Oh, está bien – se rindió – nosotros aún éramos más jóvenes que ellos cuando… ¡Pero no mucho! ¡Que conste!

Él la miró con infinita ternura y volvió a besarla, dulcemente.

- Y ahora, prométeme que no les harás pasar un mal rato preguntándoles sobre esto – ella hizo un mohín de desacuerdo – Y, que no les dirás, ni les harás notar jamás, que estamos al tanto de sus… actividades.

- Arthur, cuando quieres, eres imposible – se cruzó de brazos, con enfado.

- Molly, prométemelo.

- Está bien, te lo prometo – aceptó al fin, con fastidio.

- Bien, y ahora recojamos este desastre y volvamos a la cocina.

Ella comenzó a meter la ropa de nuevo en el cesto, pero se vio interrumpida por otro abrazo de su marido.

- ¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas?

- Siempre has sido un adulador, Arthur Weasley – le acusó, pero aceptó su abrazo, complacida.

- En parte, por eso me quieres.

Ambos terminaron de ordenar el cuarto y regresaron a seguir cocinando.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

No podéis imaginar lo sorprendida que he quedado al leer un review tras otro diciéndome que esperáibais saber qué iba a suceder en San Mungo. Pensé: "Dios mío, y yo aquí, ideando escenitas tórridas, cuando todos esperan que continúe con el drama". Me estuve planteando la posibilidad de adaptar la historia a vuestras espectativas, pero finalmente, y **con el sabio consejo de Yoda Cirze,** decidí ser yo misma y mantenerme fiel al relato que había ideado en un principio.

Porque, ¿por qué no pudo suceder así? ¿Por qué dos jóvenes adultos y responsables, guapos, enamorados, que se adoran, que se han echado tantísimo de menos, que se necesitan tanto, no pueden reencontrarse manifestando su amor de un modo tan especial? ¿Acaso el sexo entre una pareja que se ama no es uno de los pilares fundamentales en una sana relación? Pues eso. Y además, se me fue un poco la olla, sí, lo reconozco. Pero no me arrepiento, para nada, y espero que vosotros tampoco lo hagáis de haberlo leído, aunque no fuese lo que esperábais.

Sobre por qué se me ocurrió esta historia, es muy curioso. El día que la ideé acababa de leer el penúltimo capítulo publicado por la **sensei Jor**, de su magnífica, inigualable, pero dramática historia **"Sávame la vida"**. Tenía el corazón en un puño, me sentía tan triste, tan dolida con el mundo en aquel momento, que busqué otra historia que me hiciese remontar un poco el vuelo, sentirme mejor. Y cayó en mis manos otro relato, esta vez corto, de la **gran Yaniita Potter**, llamado **"El ascensor del edificio"**. ¡Toma ya! ¡Mezcla explosiva! Quienes hayáis leido ambas historias, os podéis hacer cargo de mi situación en aquel momento, y para quienes no lo hayaís hecho todavía... ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Son absolutamente geniales! El caso es que, de mi caótica situación después de leer aquello, surgió un diálogo que mezclaba sexo y drama, pelado, sin descripciones, sin nada más. Y poco a poco fue surgiendo a su alrededor esta pequeña viñeta. Así son las cosas, a veces, curiosas donde las haya.

Ah, me han hecho una pregunta que considero importante resolver en público: ¿Por qué Ginny no ha lavado las sábanas ella misma, si quería que su madre no se enterase? Interesante pregunta, jeje. Por varias razones. La primera, como homenaje a la madre de una amiga mía, que prohibía a sus hijos lavar cualquier ropa, argumentando que esa era su faena, pero en realidad lo que quería era controlarlos a todos a través de las "reveladoras" manchas de su ropa. Es actitud, que a mí me parecía tan extravagante, le permitía a ella saber si habían estado juagando en vez de ir al colegio, por ejemplo, y le hizo conocer algunas otras cosas sobre ellos, de más mayores. Pero tanto su hija como yo, nos hemos dado cuenta de sus motivos con el paso de los años (^_^). No sé porqué, me he acordado de ella y la he usado como excusa para que después Molly y Arthur pudiesen tener una conversación que a mí me parece tan importante. He decidido que Ginny, al estar acostumbrada a que su madre lave siempre la ropa, ni siquiera haya pensado en hacerlo ella misma (su madre ha creado un monstruo, o mejor, un autómata en ese sentido, justo lo que ella deseaba). Y por otro lado, simplemente Ginny se moría por disfrutar de Harry cada segundo, en vez de ponerse a lavar. Bastante tiempo han sufrido separados ya. Sea como sea. Por favor, perdonad la pequeña licencia que me he concedido.

De todo corazón, espero no haber decepcionado vuestras ilusiones puestas en esta historia. Pero no podía cambiarla porque es mi historia, mi relato, y así fue concebido, para mí antes que para nadie más. **Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews recibidos. Y por favor, enviadme vuestras opiniones también en esta parte, ya sean buenas o malas, pero constructivas, como siempre digo, jeje.**

Con la tercera parte sí terminará definitivamente la historia. En ella daré a conocer todas esas conversaciones pendientes entre la parejita de moda en La Madriguera y todos los demás. Espero que no os la perdáis.

**Gracias a todos, infinitas gracias, y hasta pronto, espero.**

**Rose.**


	3. Reencuentro Parte III

Y por fin, la tercera parte de mi primera viñeta. Siento haber tardado dos semanas en publicarla, pero es que he estado tan liada con el trabajo, que no encontraba un momento para terminar de escribirla, repasarla y publicarla.

La dedico a todos los que seguís la historia, con la esperanza de que os guste este final. Siguiente viñeta: despiedida de solteros y matrimonio, jeje. Pero para cuando tenga un ratillo. Por ahora voy a volver a preparar capítulos de "Aprender a despedirse", a ver si llego al final de una vez por todas.

**Reencuentro (Parte III).**

**Por Ginevre**

Harry despertó con el ruido de vajilla disponiéndose mágicamente sobre la mesa del comedor. Su primera reacción fue intentar ponerse en pie, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormido. No sabía la hora que era, pero debía haber pasado el medio día, ya que Molly se afanaba en disponer la mesa para la comida. Al moverse, Ginny se revolvió de forma remolona, y mudó el abrazo que lo tenía apresado por el pecho a su fuerte y musculoso cuello. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenía en brazos a la dulce pelirroja. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero más aún la vergüenza que sintió: estaba seguro de que la familia Weasley al completo les había visto dormir, ella en brazos de él. _"Fantástico, Potter"_, pensó, _"Así que con tacto, ¿eh? Eres de lo que no hay dos, y gracias"_. Imaginó a los Sres. Weasley escandalizados, esperando el momento en que ambos despertasen para reunirlos en la cocina y reprocharles el descaro de su actitud. Y a Ron, pidiéndole explicaciones con cara de pocos amigos. Al menos esperaba que Hermione fuese compasiva, aunque tampoco George lo sería: tratándose de la princesa de la casa, eso era imposible. _"Bueno, cuanto antes suceda, mejor"_.

Miró a Ginny con enfado. Desde luego… ¿Qué tenía la chica en la cabeza? ¡Mira que acomodarse en sus rodillas y abrazarlo! ¡Durmiéndose en esa postura! ¡Y él no se había dado cuenta! Sin pretenderlo, aspiró el embriagador aroma femenino, y el enfado se marchó con tanta rapidez como había llegado. ¿Cómo enfadarse con la mujer de su vida? ¿Con su mujer? Acarició con ternura el suave y sedoso pelo pelirrojo y también él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Ginny… - intentó despertarla, casi en susurros, tratando de no llamar la atención para que nadie volviese a verles en aquella postura.

- Un minuto más… - respondió ella, sonriendo con cara de placer, completamente dormida.

¿Qué estaría soñando? Sintió deseos de permitirle continuar durmiendo bien pegada a su propio cuerpo.

- Ginny, mi amor…

La sacudió suavemente hasta que ella comenzó a dar señales de despertarse. Poco a poco, Ginny abrió los ojos, y al encontrarse con el bello rostro de él observándola, su sonrisa se amplió.

- ¿No lo he soñado, Harry? ¿Todavía me quieres? – le acarició la mejilla, emocionada.

- Quererte no describe en absoluto todo lo que siento por ti. No existen palabras que hagan justicia a mis sentimientos, Ginny. Pero tendrás que conformarte con estas dos: te amo.

- No eras tan galante antes de marcharte – lo halagó con voz insinuante, satisfecha.

- Jamás había conocido la verdadera soledad hasta que te perdí – respondió él, sin más.

- Lo habría dado todo para que me llevases contigo – apenas susurró.

- Justamente lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

La dureza volvió al rostro de él.

- Harry… - buscó sus labios para depositar en ellos toda su ternura.

Y él se dejó besar durante un breve segundo. Después, se puso en pie con ella en brazos e hizo que la chica se pusiera en pie también.

- Tus padres han vuelto. Y con ellos, tus hermanos. Menuda has montado, señorita – le reprochó sin demasiada convicción.

Fue entonces cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de que los sonidos que había estado escuchando sin prestar atención alguna, provenían de la cocina. Agrandó sus ojos y soltó un quedo "Oh", preocupada. En cualquier otro momento, él se habría reído de su expresión, pero recordó amargamente que, en aquella ocasión, él era el principal protagonista de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- Voy a darme una ducha y a arreglarme un poco, y después tú y yo hablaremos con mis padres. ¿Te parece?

- Claro, no te preocupes –sonrió, intentando tranquilizarse.

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza y corrió escaleras arriba.

En cambio, Harry caminó con paso lento hacia la cocina. Ambos hablarían con los Sres. Weasley, eso era seguro, pero él prefería tener una primera charla con ellos, a solas. Necesitaba dar la cara, que no pensasen que se estaba escudando en la presencia de su hija para eludir la situación. Al alcanzar la puerta, respiró hondo y entró en la estancia. Cuando escucharon sus pasos, los padres de Ginny se giraron… y sonrieron.

- Buenos días, Sres. Weasley.

Sintió que estaba a punto de fracasar estrepitosamente intentando que su rostro no alcanzase el color de los tomates.

- Buenos días, Harry. ¿Y Ginny?

No supo describir el modo en que Molly le observaba: con mezcla de alegría, orgullo… Pero había algo más que él no era capaz de definir. Su nerviosismo aumentó.

- Ginny ha ido a arreglarse para la comida.

Consideró que afirmar que ella había ido a darse una ducha también, era darles una información bastante "acusadora", después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, al menos para él. Durante uno momento, desvió la mirada, temiendo que pudiesen descubrir la verdad en sus ojos.

- Siéntate, Harry – le pidió Arthur con voz amable, mientras le señalaba una de las sillas que había en torno a una grande y funcional mesa de cocina, acomodándose él mismo en la de al lado.

El chico hizo como le indicaba, esperando lo peor.

- Nosotros…

Se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco estaba siendo fácil para su… ¿suegro? _"Por Merlín, cuánto ha cambiado todo en apenas unas horas"_, se asombró.

- Sabes que todos nosotros os hemos visto a Ginny y a ti durmiendo en el sofá – comenzó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa conciliadora.

Harry tragó con fuerza. ¿Cómo decirle que aquello había sido "involuntario"? A sus propios oídos, habría sonado como una burda excusa. Además, su vena rebelde le recordó que no tenía nada en absoluto de lo que arrepentirse. Aún así, decidió disculparse.

- Lo siento, Sr. Weasley. De veras que lo siento.

- ¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¿Acaso tú no quieres a Ginny? – intentó tomarle el pelo para suavizar la situación, pero Harry no tenía el ánimo para bromas y no supo captar aquella.

- ¿Que si la quiero? ¡Moriría por ella! – gritó, sintiéndose ofendido.

- Ya basta de muertes en esta familia – sentenció el Sr. Weasley, desencajado.

Molly comenzó a llorar. Arthur se levantó para abrazarla con dulzura, mientras el chico no sabía hacia dónde mirar, deseoso de que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel mismo momento: se sentía el hombre más patoso del mundo.

- Esta conversación se me está yendo de las manos – se lamentó Arthur, tirando suavemente de la mano de Molly para que ambos se sentasen junto a Harry, a quien volvió a dirigirse, tras suspirar – La primera vez en que Ginny y tú os hicisteis "novios", no tuvimos oportunidad de decirte esto y tampoco creímos conveniente hacerlo porque teníamos nuestras dudas sobre la seriedad de vuestras intenciones – el joven le miró, dolido, pero calló – Os veíamos muy jóvenes – intentó disculparse.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia. _"¿Y ahora no? ¡Si apenas ha pasado un año y poco más desde entonces". _Decidió no pensar más en ello y volvió a concentrase en las palabras del Sr. Weasley.

- Hijo, sólo queríamos decirte que nos sentimos muy felices y orgullosos de que vosotros os hayáis reconciliado finalmente, y que tenéis nuestra bendición.

Ahora sí que la mayor de las sorpresas se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

- Yo… Gracias, Sr. Weasley – casi se atragantó – Siento haberle gritado.

- Cariño, ¿no va siendo hora de que nos llames por nuestros nombres? – Molly decidió participar en la conversación – Seas el novio de Ginny o no lo seas, tú eres uno más de nuestros hijos. Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces.

Él sonrió y fue consciente de que su rostro estaba comenzando a imitar el color de la grana.

El matrimonio lo abrazó, emocionado, y él les devolvió el abrazo con timidez, pero radiante de felicidad.

- Los huesos duros de roer van a ser Ron y George – le aseguró Arthur en tono de burla – Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te las apañas.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche, a lo que el hombre sonrió de forma beatífica.

- No le hagas caso. Sabes perfectamente que todos estábamos pendientes de que esto sucediera. El primero, Ron. Sé que él es el más feliz de todos con vuestro noviazgo – le aseguró Molly.

- Ya… pero tiene una forma muy particular de demostrarlo – se quejó.

- Ya le conoces…

- Sí, ya le conozco – les ofreció una sonrisa encantadora – No se preocupen. Sabré cómo tratar este asunto con él. Yo… quiero pedirles algo – terminó, con cierta timidez.

- ¿Qué es? – ambos le miraban con expectación.

- Necesito pedirles que me dejen pasar aquí un tiempo más. Ginny se ha empeñado en que no me vaya a vivir solo, y yo no quiero discutir con ella ahora.

- ¡Pero claro, hijo! ¡Qué alegría acabas de darnos! ¡Te quedarás aquí hasta que te cases! ¡Ya te lo dije ayer! – Molly le abrazó con cariño.

"_Si usted supiera…"_, pensó, lleno de culpabilidad.

- Y… Harry. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Tan sólo disfruta, sé feliz con Ginny, y hazla feliz – pidió Arthur, con el corazón en la mano.

- Lo haré – afirmó él, solemnemente.

- Bien. Y ahora, a comer. Por favor, ve a avisar a todos de que la comida ya está dispuesta.

- ¡Claro!

Se levantó como el rayo y fue en busca de sus amigos, infinitamente aliviado.

Arthur y Molly sonrieron con ternura.

**&&&&&&&**

Sentada al lado de Harry, Ginny miraba fijamente a la mesa, ahora llena de sabrosa comida que Molly había preparado. Era consciente de que todas las miradas de la familia estaban puestas en ambos, sobre todo las de George y Ron, que los observaban con exagerado descaro. Esta era una de las pocas veces que se había sentido apabullada por sus hermanos en toda su vida. En cambio Harry se mostraba sereno, tranquilo… Demasiado, pensó. Sentada a su derecha, Hermione se moría de ganas por hacerles miles de preguntas, pero esperaba a que comenzasen a hablar los Sres. Weasley. En realidad, todos lo esperaban. Pero el matrimonio parecía ajeno a sus expectativas y conversaba sobre las últimas trastadas de sus gnomos de jardín.

Perdiendo la paciencia, los dos pelirrojos miraron a sus padres, con ademán significativo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada, papá? – pidió George a su padre.

- Ah, sí, hijo – se levantó de la mesa con parsimonia para dirigirse a él – George, tu madre y yo te deseamos una vida feliz en tu nuevo hogar. Sabes que esta será siempre tu casa, y esperamos que nos visites tan a menudo, que ni siquiera se note que ya no sigues viviendo aquí. ¿Está claro?

- ¡Pero papá! ¡Me refería a ellos! – señaló a Harry y a Ginny con la mano - ¿No tienes nada que decirles?

- Pues no – respondió con candidez.

- ¿Y tú, mamá?

Su madre enrojeció al escucharle. Había prometido a Arthur callar lo único que deseaba decirles.

- No – se sumó a su marido.

Ron bufó, anonadado, y Harry murmuró un _"Ten amigos para esto"_. Hermione rió por lo bajo y a Ginny se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. George levantó ambos brazos en señal de derrota, aceptando que, en aquella ocasión, no tendría a costa de quién intentar divertirse.

- ¿Y vosotros no pensáis contarnos a santo de qué tantos cariñitos repentinos delante de todo el mundo? – Ron recalcó estas últimas palabras, mirando a Harry de forma amenazadora.

Hermione dio un codazo a su novio, pero esta vez el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

- ¿Acaso te disgusta? – lo encaró Ginny, retadora.

- N-no, sabes que no. Pero habéis pasado de no poderos ver siquiera a iros abrazando por ahí descaradamente. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos, o algo parecido?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo.

- Ya está bien – terció Harry – Siento que todos hayáis tenido que enteraros de este modo. Habría preferido hacer las cosas bien.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No me estoy refiriendo a eso, Ginny – se vio en la obligación de aclararle a la chica.

Los demás lo escrutaron de forma interrogadora, pero él los ignoró y continuó hablando.

- Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra reconciliación no estaba prevista. Yo iba a marcharme esta misma mañana, sin despedirme de nadie. No tenía ganas de despedidas.

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó Ron - ¡Eres un mentiroso!

- Perdóname, pero no soy bueno diciendo adiós. Quería que todo se desarrollase de la forma más normal posible. Total, nos íbamos a continuar viendo a todas horas. No me voy al Polo Norte. Bueno, ya no me voy. Al menos por ahora.

- ¡Eso es magnífico! – le felicitó Hermione.

- Gracias – soltó él, demasiado serio – El caso es que, antes de irme, quería ver a Ginny una última vez, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero ella me ha descubierto y, bueno, hemos discutido… Y ya no hay nada más que contar. Eso sí, que os quede claro a todos: Ginny y yo no estamos saliendo de nuevo. Somos novios, y punto.

- Pero… - intentó protestar Ron, aunque su padre le interrumpió inmediatamente.

- Ya es suficiente, hijo. Sé que Ginny es tu hermana pequeña, pero Harry es tu mejor amigo. Y eres consciente de que ellos se quieren de verdad. No te comportes como el adolescente que ya no eres, después de todo lo que has vivido, y empieza a demostrar tu alegría de una vez.

- Yo… lo siento – bajó la cabeza, arrepentido.

Todos le sonrieron, comprensivos.

- Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase – le aseguró Harry, sintiendo que aquella frase no explicaba realmente todo lo que habría querido decirle.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y yo, qué? ¿Soy un garabato pintado en la pared? – se indignó Hermione, celosa.

- Tú eres nuestra mejor "amiga", no "amigo" – le sonrió Harry con burla.

- Y mucho más, para cierto "hermanito" que yo me sé – apostilló George, quien últimamente parecía estar recuperando una pequeña parte del "gusto" por mortificarlos a todos.

Hermione y Ron enrojecieron de forma exagerada.

- Hijos, comed. Luego nos espera una magnífica tarta de chocolate que Molly ha preparado para el postre – el Sr. Weasley intentó zanjar el tema.

- La mayor parte de esa tarta es para mí, que al final soy el único que se va. A este rajado, ni agua – George señaló a Harry con un cómico ademán de desdén.

- ¿Ni agua? ¡Espera que te pille! ¡Me llevarás dos años, pero ya no puedes conmigo! – le respondió Harry, entrando al trapo de su provocación.

Todos rieron, divertidos.

Arthur y Molly se sonrieron el uno al otro: jamás, nunca, en toda su vida, las cosas volverían a ser igual a cuando Fred estaba con ellos, pero sabían al menos que sus hijos volverían a ser felices, y ese era el único consuelo que les quedaba, el único motivo para seguir viviendo hasta que el destino les quisiera llevar junto a su amado hijo muerto.

**&&&&&&&**

Después de comer, los chicos se retiraron a hacer la siesta. Entonces Hermione aprovechó para tomar a Ginny de la mano y llevársela a su cuarto. Ambas se encerraron dentro y se sentaron encima de la cama. Hermione estaba ansiosa por saberlo todo sobre la reconciliación de Harry y Ginny, y la pelirroja parecía loca por contarlo, pero no se decidía a abrir la boca. Hermione ya había notado su extraña actitud, y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber, con mirada inquisitiva.

- Hermione, tengo algo que contarte – la tomó por ambas manos y la miró fijamente, como si sus ojos pudiesen revelarle por sí solos lo que se moría por decir, brillantes de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo que tienes algo que contarme? ¡Me lo has de contar todo! ¡Con pelos y señales! – Respondió la otra con excitación – Iría a preguntarle a Harry, pero él es muy reservado cuando se trata de hablar de ti.

- Escúchame. Hay algo que… - dudó, no sabía cómo comenzar – Todavía no puedo creerlo…

- ¿Creer qué? ¡Vamos, decídete ya! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Todo!

Ginny no dejaba de mirarla de forma nerviosa.

- Harry y yo… lo hemos hecho.

- Eso es evidente: os habéis reconciliado – afirmó la otra, intentando hacerle ver que aquello ya no era noticia.

- Hermione, Harry y yo… LO HEMOS HECHO – repitió su amiga, agitando los brazos nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – la castaña la miró sin comprender, extrañada.

Ginny fijó en ella su mirada de forma más intensa, muy seria. Entonces Hermione entendió lo que su cuñada intentaba decirle. Se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

- Ha sido espontáneo – comenzó a hablar rápidamente - Ni él ni yo lo habíamos planeado, ni mucho menos. Pero a la vez… maravilloso. Harry es tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan apasionado, y tan sexy…- de pronto enrojeció, al recordarlo.

Hermione se ruborizó también; no salía de su asombro y se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar.

- Desde luego, si se emplea en eso con la misma pasión con la que pelea, no necesito que me des detalles para hacerme una idea – sonrió por fin – Vaya, sí que lo hace todo "a lo grande" – concluyó, recordando su anterior conversación con Ron.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No, nada. Cosas mías. No me hagas caso.

- En serio. Ha sido un momento mágico, único, inolvidable… - se sentía entre algodones, en una ensoñación constante - Amo a Harry, Hermione. Lo amo tanto…

- Eso nunca lo he dudado, pero, ¿Por qué lo has estado rechazando de ese modo, entonces? ¿Por qué has prolongado el dolor de ambos? – Le reprochó - ¿Tú eres consciente de lo que ha sufrido él por tu indiferencia?

- Lo soy, y lo siento. Tenía miedo de volver a perderlo. No podría soportarlo, no otra vez.

- Ginny, no vas a perderlo. Todo ha terminado. Él es libre, libre para estar contigo, en todos los sentidos.

- Ya le he pedido perdón, Hermione. Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que le he explicado mis motivos, y él me ha perdonado.

- ¿Cómo no va a perdonarte, si te adora? – Estrechó una de sus manos con las suyas – Y tú… ¿le has perdonado por su abandono?

- Yo también le adoro. Eso ya se lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Pero a veces me pone nerviosa su actitud sobre protectora.

- Harry es así, y siempre lo será.

- Eso también lo sé, y te juro que le quiero tal y como es.

Ambas se abrazaron, emocionadas.

- ¿Pero cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo habéis podido acabar así, si esta misma mañana no podíais ni veros?

- Lo que ha contado Harry en la comida es cierto. Él ha venido a mi cuarto, ni siquiera pensaba despedirse… - sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos – Hermione, ni siquiera iba a decirme adiós…

La castaña le apretó una mano con fuerza.

- Vamos, Ginny, todo ha acabado bien.

- Ya, pero he estado apunto de perderle para siempre.

- ¿Para siempre? ¡Creo que tú eres la única persona por la que él abandonaría su orgullo! ¡Una y otra vez! He visto cómo te mira, cómo te adora… Durante nuestra ausencia, él me habló millones de veces de cuánto te necesitaba, de lo importante que eres en su vida… ¿Sabes para qué deseaba vencer a Voldemort desde lo más profundo de su alma?

- Para salvarnos a todos y para hacer justicia a las víctimas de Voldemort: los primeros, sus padres.

- Sí, sí, eso lo sabemos todos. Pero había un motivo que le hacía desear vencer, seguir viviendo, tener un después… Quería casarse contigo, Ginny.

La pelirroja ya no intentó contener los gruesos lagrimones que habían comenzado a correr hacia su barbilla. Y su amiga se contagió al verla llorar.

- Me ha pedido que me case con él. Tú eres la única que lo sabe – confesó, con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Ves?

Las dos reían y lloraban a la vez.

- Me alegro tanto por vosotros… Pero no esperaba que fueseis tan deprisa, la verdad – sonrieron.

- Harry y yo tampoco lo esperábamos, ni siquiera teníamos esperanza de volver a ser novios. Y… no nos casaremos hasta el año que viene. Por cierto, ¿tú y mi hermano no…? – le hizo un ademán significativo.

- ¡No! – gritó la otra, secándose las lágrimas con fuerza.

- ¿Tanto tiempo que habéis pasado juntos y no…? – la miró, asombrada.

- ¡Olvidas que Harry nos ha acompañado durante todo ese tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera se nos ha pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así estando él tan cerca! ¡Además, bastante sufría él ya viéndonos a nosotros juntos y teniéndote a ti tan lejos!

- No te enfades, por favor, no quería meterme en vuestra vida. Todos vais a tener que contarme muchas cosas sobre lo que habéis hecho durante vuestra ausencia. Pero es sólo que a Harry y a mi nos ha unido tanto ese momento…

- No es que no lo desee, Ginny – confesó, ya más calmada – Pero él me respeta de una forma… incluso mucho más que a la rubia esa que le nubló la cordura en Hogwarts el año pasado – se indignó al recordarlo.

- Pero Harry también me respeta a mí. Esto no es cuestión de respeto – respondió, ofendida.

- Ya lo sé, no me he explicado bien. Es como si Ron tuviese miedo, como si en el fondo temiese perderme si lo nuestro no llegase a funcionar.

- ¿Y por qué no habláis sobre ello? Si él no quiere sacar el tema, hazlo tú. Pero ambos necesitáis sentiros cómodos con vuestra relación.

- Vaya, de pronto te has convertido en toda una experta en relaciones amorosas – bromeó la otra.

- Lo siento, Hermione. No quería molestarte.

- Anda, tonta. Es broma. Te haré caso, hablaré con él. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

- Pero aún no me has contado cómo habéis acabado así.

- Él me ha visto destrozada, llorando tirada en la cama, y ha malinterpretado mi dolor, creyendo que yo estaba enferma. Ha intentado cogerme en brazos para llevarme a San Mungo, pero yo no se lo he permitido y, forcejeando, le he hecho caer sobre la cama. Y bueno… tenerle ahí, atrapado bajo mi cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo soñando con él… Me he dejado llevar, no he podido evitarlo, y le he provocado para que él lo hiciese también.

Ahora sentía vergüenza por lo que había hecho. ¿Qué habría sucedido si él la hubiese rechazado? Dada la situación que ambos estaban viviendo, habría sido lo más probable, y ella ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú has tomado la iniciativa?

- Si le hubieses visto ahí, tumbado sobre la cama, con esos ojos verdes fijos en mí, y la camisa abierta… me comprenderías.

- Perdona, pero Harry no es mi tipo – negó con una ácida sonrisa - ¿Y qué hacía él con la camisa abierta, si se puede saber?

- Yo le acababa de arrancar los botones.

- ¡Ginny, me estás volviendo loca! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque antes de… eso, he perdido los nervios y le he pegado. Al ver que no podía con él, me he ensañado con su camisa – admitió, llena de culpabilidad.

- Oh, Merlín… - su voz sonó preocupada - Él no te habrá… ¿Qué ha hecho? – quiso saber, temiendo la respuesta.

- Permitirlo. Hasta que me ha visto tan desbordada que me ha inmovilizado las manos, esperando que remitiese mi ataque de rabia.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, pensando que la chica se había vuelto loca de remate.

- Definitivamente, con todo el mal carácter que tiene Harry, con lo orgulloso que es, contigo es un bendito. Cuídalo, Ginny, y quiérelo, porque él te ama de verdad.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo.

- No sé cómo lo intuyo, pero estoy segura de que lo harás.

- Y tú serás la mujer más feliz al lado de Ron.

- Eso espero. Así como tú eres la debilidad de Harry, Ron es la mía, desde hace más tiempo del que él mismo cree.

- ¿Sabes? Hace años, hubo una época en que yo pensé que Harry y tú acabaríais juntos. No sabes cómo te envidiaba en secreto por ello.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Harry y yo jamás nos hemos gustado siquiera! ¡En ese sentido, quiero decir! – no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella tontería, y ya estaba empezando a hartarse de hacerlo. Y sabía que a Harry le sucedía lo mismo.

- Sólo eran locuras mías. Bueno…No le cuentes nada a mi hermano sobre lo que te he confesado, Hermione – le rogó.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que él y Harry acaben a puñetazos? Serán los mejores amigos, y Ron no deseará jamás a nadie para ti que no sea Harry, pero como se entere de que vosotros no habéis esperado a casaros para pasar a mayores, estoy segura de que, primero le pegará, y luego le pedirá perdón. Y si le provocan, Harry tiene un pronto imposible de contener. Por nada del mundo deseo ver enfrentados a mis mejores amigos, te lo juro. Por nada del mundo. Así que te aconsejo, por el bien de todos, que no te quedes embarazada hasta después de vuestra boda.

- ¡Hermione! – Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar sus últimas palabras - ¡Tengo que hablar con Harry! ¡He de hablar con él!

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a su amiga con un palmo de narices.

- Oh, no… - se lamentó la castaña.

En aquel momento, temió lo peor.

**&&&&&&&**

Nada más todos hubieron terminado de comer, Harry se retiró a su habitación. Necesitaba volver a sacar todas sus pertenencias del arcón y reordenarlas a conciencia, ya que le esperaba todo un año de vida en La Madriguera. Ginny se había mostrado ansiosa por hablar con Hermione, aunque no lo hubiese dicho claramente, así que él se había marchado discretamente para facilitarle las cosas. Temía, no, estaba seguro, de que la pelirroja contaría a su mejor amiga todo lo que había sucedido aquella misma mañana y sentía que se iba a morir de vergüenza cuando él volviese a encontrarse con ella. Pero en el fondo agradecía enormemente poder contar con su complicidad.

Estaba barajando la posibilidad de darse una buena ducha relajante cuando George y Ron irrumpieron en su cuarto cual marabunta. Rápidamente, cada uno le tomó por un brazo y lo arrastraron contra una de las paredes, con cara de tipos duros.

- Te has ligado a nuestra hermana, Potter – comenzó George.

- A nuestra hermana pequeña – coreó Ron.

Un aguijonazo de dolor estremeció a Harry hasta lo más hondo de su alma: no sabía si ellos se habían dado cuenta, si lo estaban haciendo adrede u obligados por las circunstancias, pero la verdad era que Ron acababa de asumir el papel que siempre había desempeñado Fred junto a su hermano gemelo. Se sintió hundido por la mayor de las melancolías, miserable, y ellos debieron notarlo, porque rápidamente lo soltaron, observándolo con preocupación.

- Tío, tan sólo intentábamos bromear. Queríamos acojonarte un poco, nada más – se disculpó Ron, sintiéndose culpable – No pretenderás que te lo pongamos tan fácil, ¿no? ¡Tendremos que amenazarte, o algo! ¡Digo yo!

- No es culpa vuestra – sonrió sin ganas, intentando tranquilizarlos.

- Sabemos que la quieres, Harry, y que la harás feliz – afirmó George, con una seriedad poco común en él.

- Eso es lo que más deseo en este mundo, pero, ¿sabré hacerlo?

Los miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no se vio capaz de añadir que gran parte de la gente que hasta el momento se había cruzado en su camino, a quien él más había querido, tarde o temprano había resultado muerta.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y si no lo haces, aquí nos tendrás a nosotros para darte tu merecido por ello! – prometió su mejor amigo, con tono amenazador.

- Queremos la verdad, Harry – pidió el mayor, de pronto, mirándolo de forma escrutadora.

- ¿Qué verdad?

Un sólo segundo bastó para que el terror se adueñara de sus nervios y sintió que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo demonios se habían enterado ellos de lo sucedido? ¿Acaso Ginny les había contado…? ¡No! ¡Era totalmente imposible! Se dio cuenta de que George estaba intentando conseguir una verdad de una mentira, y pudo relajarse hasta cierto punto. Aunque se obligó a mantenerse alerta. Con aquellos dos al acecho, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

- Ya sabes. La parte de la historia que uno jamás cuenta a los padres. Queremos saberlo todo. Vamos, desembucha – insistió George, con cara malvada.

- ¿Y qué más queréis que os cuente, a no ser que antes de perdonarme, Ginny casi ha intentado matarme?

Sabía que aquello desviaría la atención de ambos por caminos menos…peligrosos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que ha intentado matarte?

Sus caras eran una completa oda al suculento chismorreo.

- Desde luego, un par de buenos puñetazos no me los ha quitado nadie. Aún me duele la boca del estómago debido a uno de ellos.

Los dos silbaron, llenos de admiración.

- Caray con la pequeña Ginny. Entonces, ya no hace falta que nosotros te demos unas cuantas collejas cariñosas, sólo de advertencia – George parecía cómicamente decepcionado.

- La verdad, os lo agradeceré si no lo hacéis – ahora les sonrió abiertamente.

Acababan de sentarse los tres sobre la cama para seguir hablando, cuando Ginny abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró sin pedir permiso. Sus hermanos le mostraron cara de indignación, pero ella aparentó no haber reparado siquiera en su presencia.

- Harry, ven conmigo. Necesito que hablemos.

Se había plantado ante el chico con decisión, y su rostro no admitía réplica.

- Ah, no, hermanita. De eso, nada. Él es nuestro hasta que hayamos terminado de torturarlo – negó George con cruel deleite.

- Dejaos de tonterías – ordenó a todos ellos – Harry, esto es serio. Acompáñame.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Te encuentras mal? – se alarmó el moreno, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

- No, no me encuentro mal – acarició su rostro con ternura, suavizando el tono de su voz al verle tan preocupado – Pero acompáñame, por favor.

- Claro. Lo siento, chicos. Otra vez será – les sonrió con burla.

- Ya empiezas a ser un calzonazos: tú mismo – le gritó George en tono burlón.

Harry apretó con fuerza la mano de Ginny, que no soltó en ningún momento mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras y se encaminaban hacia el exterior. La urgencia con que ella lo había reclamado, le provocaba una mala sensación que no podía pasar por alto.

La chica lo condujo hasta una de las esquinas del jardín donde menos visibilidad se tenía desde la casa, intentando que nadie pudiese escucharles ni interrumpirles. Acto seguido, lo tomó por ambas manos y comenzó a hablar, antes de que sus exaltados nervios le jugasen una mala pasada.

- ¿Eres consciente de que podría quedar embarazada? – le soltó sin anestesia.

El joven palideció, sin dejar de observarla. En muy pocas ocasiones Ginny lo había visto tan serio. Él no se apresuró en responder: frunció el ceño levemente, como si estuviese intentando tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

- Ahora sí lo soy – dijo finalmente - Si eso sucede, ¿tendrás el bebé?

- No puedo creerlo – respondió ella con voz queda.

Furiosa, decepcionada, frustrada e inmensamente dolida, Ginny le dio la espalda e intentó marcharse hacia la casa. Pero Harry, más veloz que ella, se interpuso en su camino. La chica intentó sortearlo de mil maneras, pero una y otra vez se topó con la firme barrera del masculino cuerpo cortándole toda posibilidad de retirada. Con firmeza, Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, importándole bien poco la resistencia que pudiese encontrar, hasta conseguir arrastrarla hasta un pequeño banco de piedra, donde la obligó a que tomase asiento. Ginny, sabiendo que no podría marcharse sin pelear hasta que él lo decidiese, se limitó a permanecer estática, desviando su mirada.

- Ginny, mírame – le ordenó, sentándose junto a ella.

Ella hizo más evidente su rechazo, girando su cara completamente para evitarlo, en silencio.

- Mírame – repitió en tono cortante, obteniendo el mismo resultado - Perfecto. Muy bien. No piensas mirarme, pero sí vas a escucharme.

Apretó la mano de ella con fuerza, transmitiéndole su calor.

- Cuando nazcan nuestros hijos, no uno, sino todos los que quieras, voy a quererlos con locura. Voy a darles todo el cariño de este mundo, todo, porque, después de tu amor, ellos serán lo más grande que tú puedas darme en esta vida. Para mí, que no sé lo que es tener una familia, formar una junto a ti es lo más sublime que puedo llegar a imaginar, y lo que más deseo.

Sintió cómo ella aflojaba la tensión de su mano, comenzando a relajarse.

- Si te he preguntado si tú deseas tener un hijo, me refería a si deseas tenerlo ahora, porque, antes de ponernos a la tarea de aumentar la familia, me gustaría que tú termines tus estudios y que después elijas qué rumbo profesional deseas dar a tu vida. Seamos sinceros, no puedo imaginarte siendo una típica ama de casa. Tus inquietudes no van por ahí. Me gustaría que tengamos hijos cuando tú lo desees, cuando te sientas preparada. ¿Que quieres tenerlos ahora? ¡Magnífico! ¡Aquí estoy!

Ella se giró rápidamente hacia él, visiblemente emocionada.

- Ginny, si quedases embarazada ahora, yo me sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo, y me llenaría de tristeza si decidieses no tener el bebé, pero lo entendería. Aunque eso sí, tengo dinero de sobra para contratar a alguien que te ayude con los niños, decidas tenerlos ahora o más adelante, y quedarte en casa o trabajar fuera. Y yo te ayudaré también. Por eso no debes preocuparte.

- Harry…

- Creo que me he expresado con suficiente claridad – terminó él, enfrentando con decisión la mirada de ella.

- Harry, eres…

- ¿Un imbécil?

- No, el hombre de mi vida. No te merezco – lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir.

- Di más tonterías como esa y conseguirás que me enfade de verdad. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, y tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos, que explicarnos… Pero, por lo que más quieras, confía en mí de una vez por todas.

- Tienes razón. No volveré a dudar de ti. Pero si pasase, mis hermanos, Ron…

- Por eso no te preocupes. Dejaré que me den una paliza, si eso les va a hacer sentirse mejor. Pero nada, ni nadie, me alejarán de ti. Jamás.

- ¡Yo no quiero verte sufrir! ¡Nunca más! ¿Me has oído bien? ¡Nunca más!

Se separó de él para encarar sus ojos, nuevamente furiosa, pero también suplicante.

- Amor, perdóname, y tranquilízate, por favor. Te aseguro que, si finalmente quedas embarazada, encontraré el modo de que demos la noticia a tus hermanos sin conseguir que se enfaden. ¿Entendido? Haré lo que sea, lo que sea, para que comprendan nuestra situación.

- Harry, no quería causarte problemas. Lo siento.

- Nada que esté relacionado contigo será nunca un problema para mí: tenlo bien claro.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

- Yo deseo que tengamos muchos hijos, pero tienes razón: no ahora, no todavía. Lo que no voy a hacer, ni loca, es deshacerme de un hijo nuestro, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Perfecto, entonces. Estamos completamente de acuerdo – suspiró con alivio, relajando su dura expresión – De ahora en adelante tomaremos medidas para asegurarnos de que no quedes embarazada. ¡Qué complicadas podéis llegar a ser las mujeres!

- Lo sabes por experiencia, ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – levantó una ceja, suspicaz.

- Es sólo que a veces no puedo evitar pensar en ella.

- ¿En ella? ¿En quién?

- En Cho. Tu primer beso fue para ella.

- Y el tuyo lo fue para Dean. No me vengas ahora con tonterías – zanjó el tema, cortante.

- Porque tú no me hacías ni puñetero caso – respondió, enfadada.

- Ahora voy a ser yo el culpable de que te liaras con él. Si por mí hubiera sido…

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber ella, desafiante.

- Te habría raptado si fuese necesario, para alejarte de su lado. Pero tenía que respetar tus deseos, Ginny. Tú le querías a él, y no a mí, y tuve que aceptarlo. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

- Yo sólo te quería a ti, pero tú estabas ciego.

- Eso pensabas tú.

- Pues disimulabas a la perfección. A él nunca le quise. Me parecía guapo… Creo que fue más un problema de hormonas que otra cosa.

- Pues eso.

- ¿"Eso", qué?

- ¡Por favor, Ginny! Que para mí Cho fue lo mismo, un problema de hormonas, nada más. Nos dimos cuatro besos y punto. Pero no congeniábamos ni de lejos. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

- Es que nuestra primera vez ha sido tan maravillosa, tú y yo, juntos… Me habría gustado que nuestro primer beso también hubiese sido juntos, nada más – lo abrazó, mimosa.

- Para mí, lo fue. Mis besos con Cho eran otra cosa.

- ¿Qué otra cosa?

- No había amor en ellos. Dejémoslo así.

- Tienes razón. Visto de esa forma, para mí también lo fue. Te pones tan guapo cuando te enfadas… - le acarició el rostro con deleite.

- No estoy enfadado, sólo molesto.

- Pues cuando te molestas…

Los labios de Ginny buscaron suavemente los del chico, llenos de amor y promesas de felicidad. Al besarla, Harry sintió cómo todo su mal humor se esfumaba como tenue bruma bañada por el sol.

De pronto, se oyó un fuerte estruendo: Ron y George habían salido de la casa a hurtadillas, se habían acercado junto a ellos con sigilo y acababan de pillarlos "in fraganti". De la varita de Ron había salido lo que parecía el retumbar de un trueno de tormenta. Decididamente, el pelirrojo había aprendido algunos hechizos muy interesantes, y molestos, pensó Harry con fastidio.

- ¿Esto era algo tan "serio"? ¡Cuidadito, Potter! ¡No vamos a quitarte el ojo de encima! – le amenazó George, señalándole con su dedo índice.

- Qué año más largo me espera…- refunfuñó el moreno por lo bajo.

Ginny rió.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Me ha faltado una escena, que para mí es muy importante: una seria, muy seria, conversación entre Harry y Ron. Pero la dejo para la próxima viñeta, o si no, al final esta pequeña historia iba a convertirse en una laaaarga historia, y esa no era mi intención. También me gustaría ahondar en la relación de Ron y Hermione. Todo se andará.

Si os extraña que George se haya animado "de repente", os diré que realmente no es que se sienta muy animado, pero se esfuerza en no aumentar el pesar de su familia con el suyo propio. Y la buena noticia de la reconciliación entre Harry y Ginny le ha dado una oportunidad para demostrarlo. Pero la procesión va por dentro, como dicen en mi pueblo.

Muchísimas, infinitas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews. Ya con la primera parte me llevé una increíble y grata sorpresa al comprobar cuánta aceptación estaba teniendo este relato, pero con la segunda parte aluciné. Yo creyendo que me trataríais de loca, y en cambio os gustó. Espero, de todo corazón, que este final no os haya decepcionado. Como he dicho antes, me gustaría haber alargado más la historia, pero he decidido respetar mi idea original de que fuese un relato corto.

He intentado responder todos los reviews, pero si he dejado alguno por contestar, por favor, perdonadme, y enviadme un mensaje privado si queréis, echándome la bronca, me lo merezco. Con tanto trabajo como tengo, pasan días y días sin poder conectar a internet, y al final ya no recuerdo qué tenía pendiente y qué no. Pero os aseguro que llevo todos, absolutamente todos los reviews, en el corazón. Por favor, animaos a dejarme comentarios a esta tercera parte.

**Un abrazo fortísimo, con todo mi agradecimiento y cariño.**

**Rose.**


	4. Triste primer aniversario Parte I

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con la segunda historia corta sobre la vida de Harry y Ginny después de la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts.

En concreto, **los próximos capítulos van a tratar sobre los sentimientos de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y los demás, durante el fin de semana de conmemoración del primer aniversario transcurrido desde la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts**; sobre lo que les sucede en ese tiempo. Este primer "capítulo" se centra bastante en los sentimientos de **Ginny**, quien creo que **realmente es la protagonista de esta historia**, al igual que Harry lo fue de la primera. Al leerlo, podréis notar que la chica tiene algunas batallas personales que librar, y no van a ser fáciles para ella ni para quienes la rodean y la quieren.

Hace tiempo que tenía en mente parte de esta historia, pero no ha sido hasta hace poco que he sentido realmente cómo deseaba desarrollarla. De ahí que haya tardado tanto en actualizar.

No puedo extenderme más, ya que estoy publicando esto desde un ordenador fuera de casa.

Solamente deciros que espero de todo corazón que os guste, y que decidáis seguirla hasta el final. Actualizaré lo antes que me sea posible.

**Abrazos a discreción.**

**Rose.**

* * *

_**Triste primer aniversario I .**_

Ginny sentía ganas de vomitar. Sola en la sala común de la Torre de Gryffindor, sumida en la oscuridad de la noche que sólo el danzante fuego de la chimenea apenas mitigaba, notaba cómo su ira se paseaba por todo su ser, arriba y abajo, como una fiera encarcelada. Faltaban dos días, dos malditos días para que se cumpliese un año desde la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts; los alumnos estaban preparando para ese mismo domingo, dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, una gran fiesta, llena de música, comida y diversión. Maldijo para sus adentros. No es que ella no estuviese de acuerdo con la celebración; lo que le dolía, lo que le quemaba las entrañas, era que nadie recordase el dolor, la inmensa pérdida, que formaba la otra parte del asunto, la cara oscura de la misma moneda que se llevó a Voldemort de sus vidas. Pero la mayoría de los que habían sufrido aquella batalla, aquella guerra, en sus propias carnes y habían vivido para contarlo, no habían regresado al Castillo y probablemente nunca lo harían – como el propio Harry, o su hermano Ron, quienes se negaban tajantemente a acercarse a él siquiera – y sobre los demás, nadie lo quería recordar. Al comentarlo ante Mc Gonagall, la mujer, mirándola con cariño, le había respondido que en aquel momento la gente necesitaba creer, reír, olvidar… Por eso había dado visto bueno a aquella fiesta, aunque tampoco ella sintiese su ánimo como para echar cohetes. ¿Olvidar? – pensó - ¡Malditos desagradecidos! ¡Olvidar es deshonrar a los caídos! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía. Y Hermione hacía días que se hallaba encerrada herméticamente en sus libros, y en un mutismo que la sacaba de quicio.

¡Y luego aquel maldito castillo de pega, que podía parecer el más antiguo del mundo, pero que había sido acabado de reconstruir no hacía más de un mes! ¡Hasta las telarañas que colgaban de todos lados parecían ancestrales! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánta hipocresía! ¡Cuánta mentira! ¿Y qué demonios hacía ella allí? Sacudió la cabeza con furia, pues no lo sabía. Todos a su alrededor la habían animado a volver, cuando ellos mismos no lo habían hecho, y ella se había dejado convencer, la muy ilusa.

Por aquellas fechas, el curso en Hogwarts debería estar terminando, pero debido a la lenta y laboriosa reconstrucción del castillo, los alumnos no estaban allí ni dos meses; y muchos de sus compañeros se atrevían a burlarse de ella a sus espaldas, sin contar con los de Slytherin, claro está, que lo habían hecho siempre, de todos los Gryffindor, de hecho. Cuando le habían preguntado, ella había admitido ser la novia de Harry, sí. ¿Por qué no hacerlo, si se sentía orgullosa y feliz por ello? Al principio mucha gente no se había despegado de su lado, esperando que ella les hablase una y otra vez del niño que vivió, y que los salvó a todos. Pero ella jamás había dicho que les contaría nada, no sabía porqué tanta expectación; su vida con Harry pertenecía a ellos dos, y a nadie más. Pero ellos no podían comprenderlo. Con el paso de los días, las miradas de admiración y envidia se convirtieron en cuchicheos acusadores, y después en sonrisas burlonas: creían que ella les había mentido.

Es cierto que Neville y Hermione siempre estaban a su lado apoyándola. Sabían bien qué significa ser amigos del gran Potter. También a ellos les acosaban con preguntas, sobre todo a Hermione, considerada una heroína. La castaña tampoco les contaba nada, pero al contrario que le sucedía a ella, nadie la tomaba por mentirosa. Y Neville, quien más callaba, era demasiado bondadoso como para que nadie tuviese ganas de dañarle. No es que a ella le importase qué creyesen los demás, o qué no; lo que la fastidiaba, es que nadie se atrevía a decirle a la cara lo que realmente pensaba. De ser así, quizá al menos ella habría podido desahogarse repartiendo un buen par de tortas.

Definitivamente, no sabía para qué había vuelto allí; los estudios no le importaban demasiado ya. Quizá lo había hecho por sus padres y por Harry, para que ambos se sintiesen orgullosos de ella, mientras ella misma decidía cómo enfocar su futuro. Sus padres tenían la vida resuelta, Harry y Ron habían emprendido una carrera meteórica hacia la profesión de auror en el Ministerio de Magia, Neville quería ser profesor de Herbología en el mismo Hogwarts, la pasión de Luna por los animales y la naturaleza seguramente la llevaría a dedicarse a ellos en cuerpo y alma, George tenía la tienda (y sus recuerdos), y Hermione aún no sabía dónde trabajaría, ni de qué, pero para ella todo lo aprendido jamás era suficiente, y varios Departamentos del Ministerio ya se la disputaban. Por eso, ella había pensado que no estaría mal terminar sus estudios mientras decidía qué hacer con su propia vida, pero sintió que, claramente, se había equivocado.

Y luego estaba Thomas, que no dejaba de acosarla en ningún momento. Le ponía de los nervios. Era un bueno chico, pero lo que hubo entre ellos tan sólo fue un enamoramiento adolescente, y nada más. Otro que no creía en su noviazgo con Harry. ¿Es que no era capaz de aceptar que ella no sentía nada por él, ni volvería a hacerlo jamás? Si se enteraba, Harry era capaz de darle un par de buenos puñetazos, a pesar e lo bien que en el fondo se llevaba con él. Pero Harry no estaba allí para enterarse, ni lo estaría. Se sentía sola, sola y furiosa. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, con frustración.

- Vamos, Ginny, nada puede ser tan grave como para que muestres esa cara de querer matar a alguien – escuchó a su espalda. Aquella voz había sonado dulce, alentadora, aunque triste en lo más hondo.

Neville observaba a la pelirroja con una amable sonrisa, de pie frente a ella. Ginny bufó por lo bajo.

- Dime, ¿qué hago aquí? – preguntó al chico sin rodeos, asqueada.

- No sé… ¿Autocompadecerte, quizá? – respondió él, sin ningún atisbo de burla.

Ella le dedicó una mirada iracunda, que al chico no impresionó.

- Ginny, si tú misma no sabes qué estás haciendo en Hogwarts, no pretenderás que yo lo sepa…

- ¡Por favor, claro que no! ¡Era una pregunta retórica! – dijo ella, exasperada.

- Que esconde algo más profundo debajo. ¿Me equivoco?

Ginny recordó que, cuando quería, aquel joven tímido y bonachón en apariencia, podía ser muy perspicaz. No respondió a su pregunta, intentando evitar que él ahondase más en ella.

- Mañana nos dejarán visitar Hogsmeade por primera vez durante este curso. Ya conoces las reticencias de Mc Gonagall a dejar salir de Hogwarts a los alumnos, por temor a represalias de los mortífagos fugados. No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad – anunció el chico, a modo de propuesta.

- Yo no pienso ir a ese sitio – negó ella, categórica.

- ¿Por qué no? Lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿Bien? Aparte del pesado de Dean, que no desaprovechará la ocasión para acosarme, ¿qué hay allí que nos pueda interesar? – se obcecó ella.

- Un cambio de aires. Por lo que más quieras…Si Hermione viene, ¿tú lo harás?

- Está bien – accedió ella, segura de que su amiga se negaría tan rotundamente como ella misma.

- ¡Genial! Hermione ha dicho que vendrá – anunció él con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Eres un manipulador! – lo acusó Ginny, enfadada.

- Ah… A grandes males, grandes remedios – alzó ambas manos a modo de disculpa - Nos vemos mañana, Ginny. Que descanses.

Y se marchó hacia las habitaciones de los chicos con un brillo especial en la mirada.

El sábado amaneció nublado, como el ánimo de la pelirroja. Ella se levantó pronto de la cama, aunque habría preferido quedarse allí hasta que el mundo se acabase, para no tener que ver ni hablar a nadie. Su furia no había remitido en absoluto; quizá se había incrementado por la inminencia de un aniversario que creaba en su corazón sensaciones tan intensas y contrapuestas.

Pero había dado su palabra, así que se armó de una frágil paciencia y bajó al Gran Comedor, en busca de Neville y Hermione. Ambos ya la estaban esperando. Pudo ver, admirada, cómo Neville se esforzaba con su mejor sonrisa y amabilidad en dar conversación a Hermione, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y pensó que aquel chico alto y desgarbado, bueno hasta la saciedad, merecía encontrar una gran chica que lo amara. Se apuntó mentalmente que ella y la castaña deberían ayudarle a encontrarla, eso sí, si ella se quedaba allí el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo, algo que no tenía tan claro ya.

- Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Preparada? – la saludó su amigo con un expresivo ademán de la mano. Los alumnos de las demás casas miraron en su dirección, curiosos, y hubo varias risitas burlonas entre ellos.

La chica caminó hasta la pareja y se sentó a su lado, asintiendo en silencio. Se dedicó a dar buena cuenta de su desayuno.

- Os aseguro que hoy va a resultar un día genial – aseguró él.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Vamos, Ginny, anímate – le pidió Hermione – Será bueno visitar a Aberforth y charlar con él. Seguro que tiene cosas interesantes que contarnos. Y al menos nos alejaremos por un rato de la tristeza que sentimos aquí.

- Yo no tengo porqué huir de mi tristeza. Es lo que hay – respondió la pelirroja con dureza - ¿O es que tú también piensas olvidar, como la mayoría de todos estos imbéciles? – traspasó a su cuñada con una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Acaso crees que algún día conseguiré hacerlo? Yo no necesito machacarme un día tras otro de forma masoquista para que todo vuelva a mí noche tras noche y me siga destrozando por dentro – le aseguró la otra, llena de tristeza – Todo está aquí – se llevó la mano al corazón, desafiándola con la mirada.

- Lo siento, Hermione. No pretendía ofenderte – se disculpó, avergonzada – Es sólo que todo esto: sus actitudes, el lugar, los recuerdos… se me cae encima. Y ni Harry ni Ron están para poder reconfortarnos, como siempre sucedió.

- Te entiendo perfectamente – la tranquilizó la chica – Pero no puedes andar por ahí en pie de guerra a todas horas. Tómate un respiro.

Ginny frunció el ceño, y sus amigos se miraron el uno al otro, preocupados.

- ¡Eh! ¡Vámonos ya! – les urgió Neville - ¡Hoy vamos a disfrutar de lo lindo! – las cogió por el brazo y se las llevó alegremente.

Durante el trayecto a Hogsmeade, adelantaron a varios alumnos que se habían detenido en el camino para charlar entre ellos, o que, simplemente, se habían tomado el camino con más calma. Neville no dejaba de recordarles lo bien que iban a pasarlo juntos, y las dos chicas casi estaban empezando a creérselo. Llegaron rápidamente al pueblo, pues tenían muchas ganas de reencontrarse con Aberforth, el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco. Ya tendrían tiempo para visitar después el resto de establecimientos.

Al entrar a la taberna, el dueño, que les había tomado mucho cariño tras la muerte de Voldemort, los saludó inmediatamente con un ademán de la mano, e hizo señas para que se acercasen a la barra. El recinto estaba casi lleno, tras la fama que el hombre había ganado sin pretenderlo, al ayudar a Harry y sus amigos en la batalla de Hogwarts. También su descubierto parentesco con el mítico Albus Dumbledore tenía mucho que ver en ello.

- ¡Qué alegría veros! – los saludó el hombre efusivamente - ¡Creí que no ibais a venir! ¿Y el dúo fantástico? – preguntó, refiriéndose a Harry y Ron.

- No los hemos avisado – dijo Ginny con voz seca - ¿Para qué? Seguro que estarán muy ocupados haciendo horas extra para el Cuartel General de Aurores. Últimamente parece que vivan allí.

Mientras ellos conversaban, un par de figuras entraron discretamente por la puerta, intentando pasar desapercibidas, y comenzaron a abrirse paso hacia la barra. Millicent Bulstrode, una alumna de Slytherin que por estar cerca de la pelirroja había escuchado sus últimas palabras, rió con estridencia, cogiendo de una mano a la chica que iba con ella, para hacerla reír también. La otra captó el mensaje inmediatamente y coreó su risa como si de un loro se tratase.

- A lo mejor hoy vemos a Potter, el novio fantasma de alguien que hay por aquí – Millicent dijo en voz alta, haciendo referencia claramente a la mentira que todos creían que Ginny seguía manteniendo.

La pequeña de los Weasley se giró, harta de aquella situación que no hacía más que repetirse, comenzando a caminar hacia la otra para ponerla en su lugar, cuando algo que sucedió justo frente a ella la dejó pasmada. Un joven moreno y bien parecido, se coló entre las dos Slytherin, sonriéndoles con condescendencia.

-¿Me permitís pasar? Contrariamente a vuestras creencias, yo no soy capaz de atravesaros – el chico afirmó inocentemente, sin dejar de mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

Las dos chicas se giraron con rapidez, abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quién acababa de hablarles. El atractivo moreno, Harry James Potter, aprovechó sus movimientos para pasar entre ellas y caminar al encuentro de Ginny, que lo miraba con la misma sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, pero por motivos bien diferentes. Ron Weasley, que acompañaba a su mejor amigo, se había adelantado a él y ya estaba abrazando y besando a Hermione, desesperado.

- ¡Harry! – por un momento, Ginny lo contempló como si no pudiese creer lo que veían sus ojos, y luego se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con amor.

El joven la levantó del suelo, por la cintura, y dio una vuelta con ella sobre sí mismo. Después la besó y la abrazó, sonriente.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí? – le preguntó ella, emocionada.

- Neville nos ha avisado – Ginny contempló a su amigo con renovada admiración -¿Cómo es que tú no me lo habías dicho? – él alzó una ceja de forma interrogadora.

- En principio no deseaba venir, pero él me ha embaucado para hacerlo – su mirada hacia Neville fue agradecida y el chico rió, contento – Y además… creí que no podrías venir – terminó la frase con tristeza.

- Pues aquí estoy, loco por verte – volvió a besarla, enamorado –Por veros a todos – terminó, dando un fuerte apretón de manos a Neville.

Todos los presentes en la taberna no dejaban de mirar a la pareja con mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Y las dos chicas que habían molestado a Ginny se marcharon a la carrera, sintiéndose humilladas.

- Hola, guapetona – Harry abrazó a su mejor amiga, durante un momento en que el pelirrojo se dignó a dejarla respirar para saludar a su propia hermana. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, encantada de verle.

- Hola, Harry – le besó una mejilla con ternura – Me alegro tanto de verte…Os hemos echado muchísimo de menos. Sin vosotros, esto es… diferente – afirmó, melancólica.

- Herms, por favor, sabes que no vamos a volver. No lo hagas más difícil – le pidió.

- Ni yo tampoco – sentenció Ginny con decisión, al escucharlo.

Los tres chicos y Hermione se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

- Ginny, tú no puedes… - comenzó Hermione, escandalizada.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – preguntó Ron, mirándola sin comprender - ¡Si apenas acabáis de empezar el curso! ¡Os queda casi todo un año por delante!

- Para mí, no. Harry, ¿está ya terminada la reforma de tu casa en Godric´s Hollow? – preguntó a su novio, clavando en él sus ojos color chocolate.

- Hace meses que lo está, pero… - afirmó él, temiendo por dónde iban las cosas.

- Pero nada. Cumple tu promesa – le pidió ella, resuelta.

- ¿Qué promesa, Harry? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándole con suspicacia.

- ¡Parad los dos! – el moreno ordenó a su novia y su cuñado, sintiéndose acorralado por ambos flancos – Hacedme el favor de tranquilizaros. Vamos a sentarnos todos en una mesa tranquilamente, nos tomaremos unas cervezas de mantequilla, brindaremos por nuestro reencuentro, y vosotros tres nos contaréis qué demonios está pasando aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, excepto Ginny, que los siguió a regañadientes. Quería solucionar aquel tema de una vez y para siempre, envalentonada por la presencia de su novio, a quien había echado de menos locamente y de quien estaba decidida a no volver a separarse nunca más.

- Aquí todo ha cambiado mucho – intentó explicar Neville, para que Harry pudiese entender la actitud de su novia – nada es como nosotros lo conocimos, ni siquiera aquello que lo es en apariencia – terminó.

- ¿Y qué esperabais? – respondió Harry, con cierto deje de amargura – Ni siquiera nosotros somos aquellos chavales inocentes y entusiasmados que estudiaban allí. Pero aún sabiéndolo, vosotros tres habéis decidido volver, porque se supone que consideráis que acabar vuestros estudios es prioritario a todo lo demás. ¿Qué pasa? Hacednos el favor y hablad claro de una vez.

- Y seguimos pensando igual – se animó Hermione a continuar – Pero a veces se hace demasiado duro de llevar, y más en las fechas en las que estamos.

Neville asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Pero Ginny no hizo ademán de participar en la conversación.

- Eso puedo comprenderlo perfectamente. ¿Pero qué es eso de que ahora te quieres marchar? – preguntó directamente a su novia, esperando una respuesta clara.

- Yo no pinto nada aquí – dijo ella sin más.

- La gente no creía que tú eres su novio – explicó Hermione – y han estado haciéndole la vida imposible por eso, cuando ella se ha negado a demostrarlo.

- ¡No es por eso! ¡Me importa un comino lo que piensen esos imbéciles! – le cortó la otra, con un ademán furioso - ¡Es por todo! ¡Porque mi tiempo aquí ya ha pasado! ¡Porque me he dado cuenta de que ya no soy una niña que necesita aprender recluida en una cárcel! ¡Soy una mujer que necesita hacer su vida!

- ¿Y por qué decidiste venir, entonces? – le reprochó su hermano.

- ¡Me equivoqué, Ron! ¿Vale?

- ¿Y por eso todo este cabreo? – Harry la observó, preocupado.

- ¿Y por qué más? – gritó ella.

- Ah, no. A mí no vas a gritarme porque sí. Ahora mismo voy a enviar una lechuza a la directora Mc Gonagall, con un mensaje firmado por ti y por mí, anunciándole que este fin de semana lo pasarás en casa. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- ¿En qué casa? – le preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

- En esta mismo – respondió Harry, sonriendo - ¿Qué os parece si alquilamos tres habitaciones a Aberforth y pasamos aquí la noche? Él no suele alquilarlas, pero estoy seguro de que hará una excepción con nosotros. Hermione y Neville pueden avisar a Mc Gonagall también. Sé que no es ortodoxo, pero ella lo comprenderá dadas las fechas en que estamos, y no os pondrá problemas. Y al fin y al cabo, todos somos mayores de edad. ¿O no?

- ¡Eso estaría genial! – se sumó Ron, entusiasmado.

- No sé…Ya sé que somos mayores de edad y que en teoría podemos hacer lo que queramos, pero cuando decidimos volver a Hogwarts, Neville, Ginny y yo también aceptamos todas sus reglas – objetó Hermione, poco convencida.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te has saltado esas reglas? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, divertido.

- Más de las que yo quisiera, y casi siempre gracias a vosotros dos – sermoneó a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ellos se miraron con complicidad.

- Será mejor que las chicas y yo vayamos personalmente a hablar con Mc Gonagall para explicarle bien la situación – expuso Neville – Todos sabéis tan bien como yo que si fuese por ella, no nos negaría nada, a ninguno de nosotros. Pero no debe pasar por alto las obligaciones de su cargo. Y nuestro deber es no obstaculizarle las cosas, no sería justo. Encontraremos el modo de que esto no parezca que nos estamos pasando las reglas por el forro, por ser quienes somos.

- Eso es muy sensato – le apoyó la castaña.

De nuevo, Ginny no añadió nada, pero miró a todos de un modo extraño.

- Decidido, pues. Le daremos recuerdos de vuestra parte – aseguró Neville a sus amigos. Sé que se alegrará. Volveremos a encontrarnos aquí dentro de una hora. ¿Hecho?

- Hecho – aceptaron los otros dos.

Harry abrazó a Ginny con ternura, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con Hermione. Y tras estrechar la mano de Neville con fuerza una vez más, los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos hasta dentro de una hora. Poco después, Aberforth se sentó junto a ellos, y los tres comenzaron a charlar animadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los parroquianos de Cabeza de Puerco, que se habían multiplicado en cuestión de minutos, sin duda alertados por la presencia de los héroes que todo el mundo se moría por conocer personalmente.


	5. Triste primer aniversario Parte II

_**Triste**__** primer aniversario II .**_

Tal y como todos ellos habían esperado, la directora McGonagall no puso ningún reparo a la ausencia de sus tres alumnos, sólo pidió que se machasen de forma discreta; ya inventaría ella alguna excusa más o menos razonable para acallar las bocas más polémicas. Cuando sí puso el grito en el cielo, fue cuando Ginny le comunicó que se marchaba para no volver. En ningún momento se planteó siquiera que hubiese sido Harry quien le había metido aquella loca idea en la cabeza a la pelirroja – de hecho, dio a la chica un abrazo muy fuerte para que se lo transmitiera – e intentó por todos los medios hacerla razonar, enumerándole las grandes ventajas que tendría para su futuro profesional terminar sus estudios, apelando a su madurez y responsabilidad para concluir aquello que había empezado, incluso diciéndole que Harry la esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta. Pero nada pudo hacer cambiar de parecer a la chica, quien empacó todas sus pertenencias en el baúl que la había acompañado desde que era niña, y desfiló hacia la salida del castillo sin mirar atrás. Hermione y Neville caminaron tras ella en silencio, ya le habían dicho todo lo que podían decirle, y para nada servía enfadarse con ella. En el fondo sintieron ganas de marcharse junto a la joven, pero ambos tenía muy claro porqué estaban allí, y para qué, y se limitaron a desear seguirla sin querer hacerlo.

El día transcurrió con rapidez. Cabeza de Puerco se había convertido en el local más concurrido de todo Hogsmeade en cuestión de minutos, y así se mantuvo durante el resto del día. El grupo de amigos, después de un buen rato aguantando miradas agradecidas, curiosas o escrutadoras, tímidos o descarados apretones de manos, y preguntas de todo tipo por parte de los parroquianos de la taberna, decidieron salir de allí, comprar algunas provisiones en el pueblo, y dedicarse a pasar un día de picnic en el bosque cercano, para disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin verse obligados a preocuparse por nada más.

Los dos aurores novatos contaron a sus mejores amigos sus andanzas en el Ministerio de Magia, y fuera de él. Ambos se habían convertido en la sensación del momento, no tanto por sus hazañas pasadas, sino porque, como Kingley los había calificado, y aún sin la formación adecuada, eran un par de osados e impetuosos, que se las arreglaban siempre para meterse en los peores embrollos y tenían ingenio de sobra para salir de ellos con la victoria en las manos. Sus compañeros más jóvenes los admiraban, y los más mayores los temían, incapaces de seguir su ritmo. Lo que evitaron por todos los medios a su alcance contar, son las innumerables magulladuras que ambos coleccionaban en sus cuerpos, fruto de tanta aventura. Por esto último, Harry temía que llegase la noche, cuando Ginny y él compartirían habitación, como él tanto deseaba, y ya no pudiese ocultarlas. No quería preocuparla, pero sabía que eso es exactamente lo que iba a suceder, además de ganarse una buena reprimenda por parte de la chica.

Por parte de los otros tres, no había mucho que contar más allá de lo que ya les habían anunciado al reencontrarse.

En contra de lo que Ginny esperaba y de lo que hizo su hermano Ron, Harry no puso reparo alguno a su marcha de Hogwarts, aunque aceptó la idea con seriedad, a sabiendas de que él nada podía hacer para que cambiase de parecer. La conocía demasiado bien. Ginny había esperado más alegría por su parte, porque aquello significaba que ya no había nada que les impidiese casarse como tanto deseaban, y se mantuvo a la defensiva con él, mostrándose amable, pero seca en el trato hacia el chico y hacia todos los demás. Aún así no se despegó de su lado ni por un segundo, abrazada a él en silencio, o tomándolo de la mano, y él decidió aceptar la situación, por el momento.

Al llegar la noche, compartieron cena con Aberforth, alejados del personal de la taberna.

- La situación sigue siendo complicada – Harry comenzó a explicar – Desaparecido Voldemort y la mayoría de sus lugartenientes más importantes, y otros de ellos cumpliendo condena en Azkabán, quedan todos aquellos mortífagos que se unieron a la causa no por compartir los ideales del Señor Oscuro, que en gran parte les dan igual, sino por ser vagos y maleantes que vieron la oportunidad de medrar uniéndose a él, y de hacer lo único que saben hacer: aterrorizar, matar y saquear; los carroñeros. Con la diferencia de que ahora campan a sus anchas, sin una mano férrea que los mantenga a raya y los guíe en una dirección determinada.

- Oyéndote hablar así, alguien que no sepa de lo que estás hablando creería que la muerte de Voldemort ha sido una tragedia – Aberforth soltó de forma espontánea, ganándose una mirada asesina de Harry – No me malinterpretes, muchacho, es que da la impresión de que, después de haber pasado tantos años anhelando liberarnos del terror, hemos salido de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

- ¿Acaso usted esperaba que fuese fácil? – el moreno contraatacó - ¿Acaso algo lo ha sido hasta ahora?

- Harry, tranquilízate – le pidió Hermione, tomándolo del brazo con cariño.

El chico, ya más calmado, le sonrió con tristeza.

- En todo este asunto, nada ha sido fácil ni rápido, y nada lo será, Aberforth. Usted debería saberlo mejor que muchos otros – el hombre asintió quedamente – Sin ir más lejos, a Ron y a mí nos han otorgado un papel de símbolos, de estandartes en la lucha contra los mortífagos que aún están por atrapar, y no nos hace ninguna gracia, pero no podemos eludir la responsabilidad y las consecuencias de lo que hicimos.

- Eso es – Ron se sumó a la conversación – Kingsley nos lleva a todas las misiones donde ellos están involucrados para reforzar la autoridad moral de los aurores. Él nos lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión, que su intención no es utilizarnos, pero la situación es la que es; no pierde ocasión de enseñarnos todo lo que puede en cada misión. Así que somos los novatos más prometedores de todo el Cuartel – concluyó con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

- Ya, y los más ocupados, ilocalizables y caros de ver – su novia le reprochó con un mohín de disgusto. Ginny asintió enérgicamente, apoyándola.

- A nosotros también nos duele no poderos ver más a menudo – Harry se disculpó – pero vuestros estudios os deben haber mantenido muy ocupados también.

- No más de lo normal – respondió Hermione de forma natural.

- Será para ti, pero yo voy de cabeza. Este séptimo curso es complicadísimo – se quejó Neville.

- ¿Y usted, Aberforth? ¿Qué tal lo lleva por aquí? – el moreno quiso saber, interesado por las noticias que los parroquianos del local pudiesen traer.

- Bueno… no debería quejarme, pero la verdad es que tanto mi local como yo hemos adquirido cierta… fama, que es muy útil para el negocio, pero me hace sentir como una atracción de feria – Ron y Harry sonrieron, sabiendo cómo el hombre se sentía – Por ahora los mortífagos que quedan no se han atrevido a meterse conmigo. Supongo que ha influido el hecho de que Hogsmeade está demasiado cerca de Hogwarts, que sigue tan vigilado por vosotros – reflexionó, refiriéndose a los aurores – McGonagall protege a sus alumnos como oro en paño, dado todo lo que pasó y la amenaza que todavía persiste y que tú nos has explicado.

Harry asintió, satisfecho.

- Bueno, será cuestión de irnos a dormir – Ron reflexionó – Hoy no hemos trabajado, pero estoy hecho polvo del trajín de toda la semana pasada. Mañana tendremos tiempo de seguir hablando.

- Sí, por favor, ya no puedo con mi alma – se sumó Harry, dándose cuenta del cansancio que llevaba acumulado.

- Bueno, chicos, yo ya os veré la próxima vez. He quedado con McGonagall que regresaría esta noche al castillo – negó Neville, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Ginny le preguntó, atónita.

- He pensado que sería mejor dejar tranquilas a las parejitas, ¿no creéis? Ya os he hecho de carabina durante un día entero – les guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

- ¡Pero tío! ¿Tú estás tonto? ¡Tú no eres ninguna carabina! ¡Eres nuestro amigo, y nunca molestas! – el pelirrojo protestó, incrédulo.

- Ya, ya… Bueno, sea como sea, ya he dado mi palabra a la directora. Así que lo dicho, nos vemos la próxima vez que vengáis, o quedamos cuando nosotros vayamos a casa. Harry, me alegro de verte – los dos chicos se abrazaron con cariño – y a ti, Ron – lo abrazó también. – Sois los mejores amigos que pudiera desear.

- Y tú también, aunque a veces seas el tío más "correcto" que uno pueda echarse a la cara – Ron le sonrió, bromeando.

Hermione lo abrazo también, mientras le susurraba al oído dándole su apoyo, y Ginny lo besó en la mejilla para agradecerle lo que aquel día había hecho por todos ellos, reuniéndoles de nuevo.

Cuando el chico se marchó, Aberforth hizo lo propio, dejando a ambas parejas a solas.

- Cuidadito con lo que haces con mi hermana pequeña – Ron amenazó a su mejor amigo con cara agria.

- Hasta mañana, pelmazo – Harry respondió, negando con la cabeza en señal de rendición – Mejor, preocúpate de lo que tú hagas con mi mejor amiga – añadió con malicia, y abrazando a Ginny, tiró de ella hacia la habitación de ambos.

Hermione contempló satisfecha cómo se marchaba la pareja, para después girarse hacia su novio, molesta, aunque intentó disimularlo. También ella tomó de la mano al chico y lo arrastró hacia su propio cuarto, en silencio.

En la habitación de Harry y Ginny, la chica abrazó a su novio con deleite, mientras se dedicaba a besarlo dulcemente, sin dejar de perderse en sus bellos ojos. Él la pegó a su cuerpo, desesperado, abrazándola con fuerza, acaparándola para él sólo, como había estado deseando durante todo el día; aspiró el dulce y floral aroma de su cabello pelirrojo, sintió el suave tacto de su femenina piel al acariciarle el cuello con sus anhelantes labios, y respiró hondo, intentando retener aquel bello momento en sus más hondos recuerdos.

- Me haces tanta falta… - él dijo sin más, apenas en un quedo susurro.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo nos casamos? – ella aprovechó la ocasión para llevarlo al terreno donde quería llegar.

- Mañana – afirmó él, posesivo, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa de placer.

- No me tomes el pelo, Potter – intentó separarse de él, pero el chico se lo impidió.

- No te tomo el pelo, Weasley. Me casaría contigo mañana mismo, si tus padres y tus hermanos no quisieran matarme después – besó suavemente su sedoso cabello – Elige fecha. Yo también estoy harto de esperar. ¿Qué te parece si soltamos el bombazo mañana de golpe al regresar a casa? Ya puestos, si van a echarnos la bronca porque has decidido marcharte de Hogwarts sin consultarles, les decimos ya que nos casamos, y que nos linchen de una vez – bromeó, divertido.

- Es una magnífica idea – lo besó de nuevo, ronroneando de placer.

Él rió. Inesperadamente, la tomó en brazos y caminó hacia la cama.

- ¿Qué haces, Harry?

- Recordar viejos tiempos – le guiñó un ojo con picardía. – No sé porqué, me ha venido a la cabeza la imagen del día en que yo iba a marcharme de La Madriguera, te encontré en tu cama y pensé que estabas enferma – la tumbó en el lecho con delicadeza, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con la mirada.

- Y lo estaba…- él enarcó una ceja, pensando por un momento que en aquella ocasión ella lo había engañado para no preocuparlo – de amor por ti.

- Eres una manipuladora – exhaló con fuerza el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones - ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?

Ella tiró de la mano masculina con fuerza e hizo que él cayese sobre su cuerpo, casi como aquella vez.

- ¿El gran Harry Potter… está preocupado por mí? – susurró a su oído, mientras se dedicaba a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Harry Potter está loco por ti, desesperado – buscó el cuello de la chica, ávido de acariciarlo con sus labios, y deslizando su mano bajo el suave jersey que ella aún llevaba puesto.

- Espera, Harry – ella lo detuvo con firmeza, tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la miró, molesto y extrañado.

- Cerremos la puerta para que no pueda entrar nadie – la pelirroja susurró, entre gemidos de placer. La lengua de él volvía a las andadas sobre su excitado cuello.

- Olvídate de la puerta. ¿Quién va a ser tan tonto como para…?

No pudo terminar la frase, pues súbitamente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió con ímpetu y la figura del hermano de la chica se coló dentro.

- Ron – terminó ella con auténtico fastidio.

La pareja se separó y quedó sentada encima de la cama, con una mirada asesina prendida del rostro de Ron, que palidecía más y más por momentos, mientras les devolvía la mirada fijamente, con la boca semiabierta.

- ¿Qué… hacéis? – el pelirrojo se atrevió a preguntar, pasados unos segundos de estupor.

- No querrás que te lo explique… ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ron? – Harry preguntó a su vez, comenzando a enfadarse.

Su mejor amigo lo miró como si no creyese lo que acababa de escuchar. Hermione apareció tras él y lo tomó de la mano, intentando hacerle salir del cuarto, sin éxito.

- Lo siento, Harry – la castaña se disculpó por él – Le ha venido a la cabeza no sé qué cosa sobre vuestro trabajo, y ha salido como un rayo para contártelo. Yo no he podido detenerlo.

- No te disculpes. No sé qué esperaba encontrar irrumpiendo en nuestra habitación de esta forma, que no fuera esto – Ginny respondió, mordaz, clavando en su hermano su peor mirada de reproche.

Él la miró como si no la conociera.

- ¿Cómo…? – se atragantó - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermana? – se encaró con Harry, casi a voz en grito.

- Tu hermana es mi novia, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y yo no le hago nada, lo hacemos juntos. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que haces tú con Hermione?

La castaña miró a su novio de forma acusadora, a lo que el otro le respondió desviando la mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza, tozudo, y volvió a la carga.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Ginny es mi hermana!

- Ah, y porque Ginny sea tu hermana y Hermione no lo sea, ¿ambas no merecen el mismo respeto? ¿Por qué debe estar bien lo que tú haces con ella, y no lo que hacemos Ginny y yo?

- ¡Mierda, Harry! ¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decirte! – gritó a su mejor amigo con enfado.

- ¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Nos queremos, Ron! ¡Con todo lo que eso implica! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes de una vez!

- Y de que me dejes en paz. Estoy harta de tus arrebatos histéricos proteccionistas – añadió Ginny, más enfadada aún que su novio.

- Ginny, por favor…- Harry intentó tranquilizarla y de paso trató de serenarse él también. Por nada del mundo deseaba un enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos, ni de él con su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

- No, Harry, ni por favor, ni nada. Cada vez que tú y yo estamos solos, no podemos estar tranquilos, esperando a que este pelmazo nos interrumpa en cualquier momento. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Más que harta! – señaló a su hermano con un dedo acusador - ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarnos nunca más!

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Me estás echando de tu vida con todo el morro? – la miró con ojos como platos, ofendido.

- Ron, por favor, aquí nadie… – Harry insistió.

- ¡Sí, si es la única forma de que nos dejes en paz! – Ginny volvió a atacar a Ron. Parecía que ambos pasaban del moreno descaradamente. El problema se había convertido en un asunto personal.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡No me verás más, entonces! – Ron se dio media vuelta, topando con Hermione, que seguía mirándolo con un enfado creciente.

- ¡Eso espero! – ella gritó aún más.

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto tal y como había llegado. Hermione los miró a ambos con cara de disculpa, y siguió a su novio caminando a zancadas que liberaban todo el enfado que sentía.

- ¡Ginny, por favor! ¡Es tu hermano! ¡No puedes hablarle así! – el moreno reprochó a su novia, señalando con una mano el lugar por donde sus dos mejores amigos se habían marchado.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Encima vas a ponerte de su parte? – Ginny volvió a gritar, incrédula.

- No me pongo de su parte, sólo te digo que él te quiere con locura, y que sólo intenta protegerte. Deberías disculparte.

- ¿Disculparme? ¡Que se disculpe él por todos los años de agobio que nos ha dado! ¡Acaba de fastidiarnos una noche tan especial como esta!

- Habrá más noches – la abrazó con ternura, pero ella rechazó su contacto, aún enfadada.

- Las habrá, si cumples tu promesa. Ha pasado un año, Harry, y no voy a esperar más para casarme contigo. Tenlo claro – caminó hasta su lado de la cama y se tumbó de espaldas a él, con los brazos cruzados.

- Y yo no voy a consentir que pagues conmigo tu amargura – él sentenció, con voz dura – Ni con tu hermano. Buenas noches, Ginny.

También él se acostó, boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el techo. Aquella noche ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, pero no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra más.

**ooo00O00ooo**

En la habitación que Hermione y Ron compartían, la situación no era mejor.

**- **Ginny tiene razón. No ha estado bien lo que has hecho, y mucho menos cómo les has hablado a ambos. Has de disculparte con ellos – Hermione exigió a su novio. Lo observaba por el reflejo de un espejo de tocador, frente al cual se afanaba en cepillarse el cabello antes de irse a dormir.

- ¡Tú siempre tan correcta, tan sabihonda! – el chico le reprochó. Había perdido los nervios.

- No me insultes, Ronald, que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

- ¡Pero estás apoyando a mi hermana, que acaba de echarme de su vida cuando sólo intento protegerla! ¡Que se disculpe ella, si quiere! ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo!

- ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo creerlo! – se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama, donde Ron yacía sentado con los brazos cruzados - ¿Protegerla de qué? ¿Del hombre que más la quiere en este mundo y que lo daría todo por ella? ¡De ti es de quien debería ser protegida!

- ¿También tú vas a ponerte en contra mía? – el chico se levantó de la cama, la alcanzó y se encaró con ella.

- ¡Yo no me pongo en contra de nadie! ¡Sólo digo que Harry es quien debe protegerla, y lo hace mejor que nadie!

- ¡Sí, ya veo cómo lo hace! – bufó con irritación.

- Al menos se comporta con un hombre con la mujer a la que ama – ella respondió con una frialdad que lo dejó paralizado - ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, Ron? ¿Por qué no le has contado a tu mejor amigo que tú y yo llevamos un año siendo novios y que jamás me has tocado?

- Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo – por un momento, él, abatido, bajó la cabeza.

- No, simplemente es lo que pienso. No haces más que comportarte como un cobarde. Y yo estoy comenzando a hartarme. Temes perder nuestra amistad si fracasa nuestra relación, pero no te estás dando cuenta de que ya la estás perdiendo, a ambas, de hecho. Tú verás lo que haces.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – preguntó, intentando ocultar el miedo que le atenazaba el corazón.

- Muy en serio.

- Dios… necesito pensar – se levantó, e hizo ademán de marcharse del cuarto.

- Si me dejas otra vez, no vuelvas, Weasley – ella lo amenazó, refiriéndose a los días que Harry y ella pasaron solos, mientras él se hallaba desaparecido.

- No te estoy dejando, necesito pensar a solas – reiteró. Tomó una almohada y una manta de encima de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Los problemas de pareja no se resuelven a solas – ella murmuró, con las lágrimas apunto de saltarle de los ojos.

- En este momento, yo no conozco otro modo de hacerlo sin que me presiones – salió de la habitación.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, derramando toda su frustración en miles de lágrimas de amargura.

**ooo00O00ooo**

La mañana siguiente, Ron había dejado una nota a Aberforth para Hermione, que la chica tomó de manos del hombre con ademán tembloroso.

- "Te quiero más que a mi vida, pero necesito pensar. Estaré en La Madriguera" – leyó Hermione ante las miradas atónitas de Harry y Ginny.

- Está gilipollas – dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a la castaña con cariño, intentando reconfortarla.

- Desde luego – se sumó Ginny – Si tú me hicieras eso, te lo tendrías que ganar mucho y durante mucho tiempo, para que yo te dejase volver a mi lado – dejó bien claro - ¿Habéis discutido por lo que pasó entre él y yo? – volvió a dirigirse a su cuñada.

- Sí y no. Hay algo más, algo que deberíamos haber solucionado ya hace mucho.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a La Madriguera? – Harry preguntó, preocupado – debéis arreglar esto cuanto antes.

- No. No voy a perseguirlo como una desesperada. Le dije lo que pasaría si se marchaba, y aún así, lo ha hecho. Que cargue con las consecuencias.

- Hermione, por favor…

- No, Harry. Ya es hora de que Ron madure de una vez. Si no es capaz de hacerlo, por mucho que me duela, no le quiero a mi lado.

- Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? – la besó en la mejilla, entristecido – Y avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

- Tranquilo, Harry. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y si ves a ese descerebrado, dile que… No, mejor no le digas nada.

- Yo le daré dos buenas tortas de tu parte – la pelirroja se ofreció, intentando animar a su amiga. Pero Harry la miró con cara de advertencia y enfado.

Los tres se abrazaron de nuevo, y también a Aberforth, y la pareja desapareció por la chimenea. Hermione se marchó también, cuando el siempre atento y amable Neville fue a recogerla, tras un aviso del tabernero, que temía que la chica fuese atacada si salía sola.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron en La Madriguera, él cargando con la maleta de ella, ya Molly y Arthur los estaban esperando, con cara de pocos amigos. Habían sido alertados por Ron de las intenciones de su hija, y no estaban dispuestos a permitirle marcharse de Hogwarts, dijera ella lo que dijera. También Ron los recibió con cara decepcionada.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – Ron preguntó, con voz ruda pero en el fondo asustado.

- Ha vuelto a Hogwarts – Harry respondió – Ron, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Esto no puede seguir así.

- ¿También tú vas a echarme de tu vida? – dedicó a su mejor amigo una mirada dura, que al otro dolió en el alma.

- Yo no voy a echar a nadie de mi vida, y Ginny y tú tampoco. Pero hemos de solucionar este problema de una vez por todas.

- Ya hablaréis luego – Molly ordenó a ambos, y se encaró con su hija, quien le mantenía la mirada altiva, desafiante - ¿Cómo es eso de que te has marchado de Hogwarts definitivamente, jovencita? ¡Ahora mismo vas a regresar allí, te disculparás ante Mc Goonagall y le pedirás que te deje volver!

- ¡No! ¡No lo haré, mamá! – Ginny gritó en el mismo tono - ¡Ya soy mayor de edad, y yo decido qué voy a hacer con mi vida!

- ¿Será posible? – la señora Weasley había abierto los ojos como platos - ¿Harry te ha pedido que hagas esto?

- ¡No metas a Harry de por medio! ¡Él quiere que vuelva allí! ¡Que lo sepas! ¡Pero no pienso volver!

- ¡Pues él está demostrando tener mucho más sentido común que tú, señorita mimada!

- Calmaos ambas – pidió Arthur, pero ninguna de las dos pareció haberle escuchado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de mimada? ¡Yo he sufrido lo mismo que todos vosotros! – Ginny contraatacó, rabiosa.

- ¡Sólo digo lo que veo! ¡Te estás comportando como una niña mimada, y nada más!

- ¡No pienso quedarme en esta casa ni un minuto más! – Ginny tomó su maleta de manos de Harry, que la miró, sorprendido, y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Ah, ¿y a dónde piensas ir, si se puede saber? – su madre preguntó con burla.

- A vivir con Harry.

Madre e hija se giraron hacia el pobre chico, esperando que él se pusiera de parte de una de ellas. Lo único que consiguieron es que él las mirara lleno de furia contenida e indignación.

- Ni lo pienses – el moreno respondió, harto de toda aquella situación – Vendrás a vivir conmigo cuando decidas hacerlo por amor, no por una rabieta con tu madre. – Molly asintió, triunfante, pero seguidamente, el joven la traspasó con la mirada - Vergüenza debería daros a todos. Tenéis una familia maravillosa, única, y en vez de disfrutarla os dedicáis a reñir entre vosotros, perdiendo un tiempo precioso para ser felices. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver en esto. Si me necesitáis, estaré en Godric´s Hollow, donde al menos no tengo que soportar ver cómo la única familia que tengo se dsmorona – fue él quien se marchó, con la amargura reflejada en el rostro, dejándolos a todos con un palmo de narices.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Tal y como había dejado bien claro a la familia Weasley, Harry pasó en Godric´s Hollow el resto del día. Se sentía destrozado, no sólo por el caos y la locura que parecía haberse adueñado de todos, sino también por todo el dolor que llevaba días sintiendo, debido a la inminencia del maldito aniversario del final de la guerra. No supo porqué, se dedicó a caminar de estancia en estancia de su propia casa, la que había sido de sus padres, donde él había nacido y ellos habían muerto. No tenía sentido buscar la cercanía de sus padres en ella, pues aunque él no sabía cómo había sido la casa cuando ellos vivieron en ella, tenía bien claro que ahora era totalmente distinta, así que no podía buscar escenas pasadas, ni vivencias o recuerdos entre aquellas paredes. Pero sentía que el suelo era el mismo, el lugar era el mismo, cargado de dolor y de sacrificio. Y de nuevo él había llevado el dolor a aquel lugar, su propio dolor; a la intimidad del hogar del que él sólo era dueño y señor: su hogar. En el fondo agradecía la soledad que aquella maldita situación le había brindado. Hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo para pensar él también a solas y no sabía si lo necesitaba, pero seguro le haría bien.

Pasó un rato tranquilamente, rodeado de sus vivencias y sus recuerdos. Como había esperado, nadie fue en su busca, ni él hizo nada por dejarse ver.

La mañana del primer aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort avanzó con un sol radiante, que se coló por las ventanas de su hogar y le transmitió una calidez extraña y especial.

Inesperadamente sonó el timbre. Pensó en no abrir la puerta y dejar que quien estuviese frente a ella terminase por cansarse y se marchase, pero algo en su corazón le impulsó a recibir al visitante. Aún así, bajó las escaleras del primer piso tranquilamente, en silencio, con la extraña esperanza de que la persona se hubiese ido cuando él abriese; pero aquello no sucedió. Al abrir la puerta, la triste y cálida sonrisa de George le aguardaba paciente.

- Hoy es el día – el pelirrojo dijo sin más.

- Sí, hoy es el día.

- Y aquí estamos… ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto que sí. Adelante. Llegas apunto para comer, si te apetece.

- Pues va a ser que sí – le ofreció una amplia sonrisa agradecida – Me he largado sin pasar por la cocina. Parece que en casa todos se han vuelto locos. Fred no querría ver eso – terminó con voz triste, nada propia de él.

- No, no querría – respondió Harry del mismo modo, con una media sonrisa.

Los dos chicos entraron en la cocina y se prepararon una copiosa comida, que se dedicaron a engullir en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- Tú nos comprendías, Harry, siempre lo hiciste – George soltó de pronto, mirando a Harry con melancolía, a modo de explicación de porqué él estaba allí, ese mismo día.

El moreno se tomó unos segundos pare responder.

- Porque vosotros siempre me aceptasteis como soy, jamás me juzgasteis. Siempre aceptasteis lo que veíais, sin hacer preguntas. Era fácil estar con vosotros porque siempre pude ser yo mismo. Pensara lo que pensara y dijera lo que dijera, nunca esperabais más de lo que yo os daba. Me apoyasteis, y punto.

- Bueno, era lo más lógico, ¿no? Había que hacer lo que había que hacer, y ya está.

- Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Todos esperaban cosas de mí, todos se habían hecho una idea de quién era yo y de cómo debía comportarme, aun cuando ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro. Pero vosotros estuvisteis ahí, a mi lado, sin más, sin esperar nada, sencillamente porque eso era lo correcto. Sin hacer preguntas y sin esperar respuestas. Y no sé cómo, pero conseguíais que todo aquel que estaba a vuestro lado disfrutase con lo que hacía, que lo hiciese con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya fuese jugar a quidditch o luchar contra los mortífagos.

- La vida es mejor con una sonrisa, ¿no te parece? – Súbitamente rió, con una extraña idea en la cabeza - Fred querría que hoy brindáramos por Voldemort – dijo, pensando que el otro lo llamaría demente por decir semejante locura.

Pero la respuesta de Harry fue muy distinta.

- Cumplamos su deseo, entonces – se puso en pie, caminó hasta uno de los armarios, y sacó de él una botella de whisky de fuego, aún por abrir. Tomó dos vasos de la alacena y los puso encima de la mesa junto con la botella.

George lo miró con sorpresa, pero rió sin poder evitarlo.

- Mejor hacer esto acomodados en un buen sofá, y tranquilamente. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos toda la tarde para ello.

- Gran idea – aceptó el moreno.

Y ni cortos ni perezosos, pasaron la tarde juntos, al principio recordando y riendo tímidamente, al final riendo a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. No cayó sólo una botella, sino varias, que alternaron con una copiosa merienda que ambos prepararon, sin dejar de reír.

- ¡La cara de Umbridge fue lo mejor! – gritó Harry, despatarrado en un sofá, casi en penumbra por lo avanzado de la tarde, sin que ninguno de ambos hubiese encendido las luces - ¡Y vuestra despedida de Hogwarts fue espectacular! ¡En aquel momento yo deseé tener las narices que tuvisteis vosotros! ¡Erais mis ídolos!

Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Fue nuestra venganza por como esa arpía trató a todo Hogwarts! ¡Pero no todo el mundo lo entendió! – añadió sin parar de reír.

- ¡Sí, esos estirados de Slytherin! ¡La Brigada Inquisitorial! – el moreno imitó una voz remilgada, lo que hizo que el otro se doblase por la risa. – Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir… ¿Por qué no te pones una oreja extensible en lugar de la que perdiste? ¿Te imaginas? Cuando vayas a ligarte a una chica, y ella te diga "Escúchame, es que no me haces caso" – ahora imitó la voz de Ginny, recordando cuántas veces ella le decía eso mismo – tú te quitas la oreja, la pones encima de la mesa y le dices: "Señorita, dispone de toda mi atención".

George estalló en carcajadas y Harry se contagió de su risa; ambos cayeron al suelo, desternillándose, sin poder parar de reír, en gran parte por la inmensa borrachera que ambos llevaban encima.

- ¡Tío, eres el mejor! – gritó George con voz entrecortada.

- ¡No, tú eres el mejor! – respondió Harry, casi llorando.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta les hicieron callar de golpe.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – ambos pudieron distinguir la voz de Ginny. Parecía preocupada - ¡Harry, abre! ¡Estamos preocupados por ti, y estamos buscando a George! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Ya no sé dónde buscar y lleva todo el día desaparecido!

Los dos chicos soltaron una pequeña risita de complicidad, mientras los gritos de la chica volvían a escucharse desde la puerta.

- ¡Harry, abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡He visto humo en la chimenea!

- ¡Mierda! ¡Las chicas siempre tan observadoras! – George se lamentó – Será mejor que abras, o te echará la puerta abajo – añadió con un cómico ademán.

- Sí, será mejor.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo como pudieron y, tambaleantes, caminaron hacia la puerta, que Harry abrió con una sonrisa radiante.

- Hola, Ginny – la saludó sin dejar de sonreír – Hola, Señor Weasley – saludó al hombre mayor que acompañaba a su novia.

- Hola, papá – George saludó a su padre con un torpe ademán, también sonriente - Ya me has encontrado, hermanita. Ahora déjanos seguir con la juerga.

La chica miró a ambos con ojos desorbitados, y pronto su rostro adoptó una mirada de indignación y de desprecio.

- Por Merlín, estáis bebidos – ellos asintieron, encantados - ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? ¿Así es como recordáis a Fred, par de descerebrados? ¡Debería daros vergüenza! – gritó con indignación.

- ¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo más que rendirle homenaje – Harry añadió con una sonrisa inocente y alegre.

Ginny le estampó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla, dejándolo estupefacto.

- ¿Homenaje? ¡Aquí sólo veo un par de sucios borrachos! – les dijo con desprecio, y se marchó, llena de furia, sin esperar a que su padre la siguiera.

- Hijos… menuda pinta tenéis… - el hombre les sonrió también, amablemente - ¿No tendréis una copita para mí, de eso que habéis estado tomando?

Los dos se miraron avergonzados, pero pronto la alegría volvió a dominarles e hicieron pasar a Arthur, agradecidos por su comprensión.

- Para vosotros será una poción contra la resaca, que yo mismo voy a preparar – les dijo el mayor, mientras él se servía tranquilamente una pequeña copa de whisky de fuego – No os preocupéis por Ginny, ella todavía no comprende que Fred no sería feliz si nos viera día y noche llenos de tristeza. No es con amargura como debemos recordarle, sino con alegría, por lo felices que nos hizo a todos hasta que se marchó. Es esa alegría la que debemos llevar siempre en el corazón, por él. Aunque en el fondo, nuestro dolor jamás desaparezca.

- Harry, siento lo que ha pasado – dijo George, lleno de culpabilidad, ya más sereno.

- No te preocupes. Como tú bien dices, las cosas son como son. Y yo no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho.

- Yo tampoco.

- No lo toméis a mal, pero necesito estar solo – añadió el moreno, de nuevo melancólico, dirigiéndose a los otros dos.

- Claro, hijo. Pero antes voy a preparar la poción que os he prometido, y luego George y yo regresaremos a casa. ¿Te parece? – le ofreció Arthur con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió, agradecido. Y el Sr. Weasley caminó hacia la cocina, en busca de los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la poción.

- Desde luego que las cosas son como son. Y voy a hacer que esta enana lo asuma de una vez y para siempre – el pelirrojo se dijo para sí.

Su amigo lo miró en silencio. La bofetada que Ginny le había dado aún le dolía, pero en el alma, no en la mejilla.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin he podido subir un capítulo nuevo de este mini fic! Llevo casi un mes sin poder escribir un capitulo de ninguno de mis fics, en concreto este mismo lo llevo empezado más de dos semanas, sin haber podido terminarlo. Lo he acabado corriendo, en un momentito que he tenido libre, y como no sé cuándo podré volver a escribir ni subir nada, os lo pongo tal y como está, con la esperanza de que os guste, o que al menos no os parezca demasiado malo.

¡He visto la primera peli de HP7! ¡Dos veces ya! ¡Diox mío! ¡Es alucinante! ¡Es la mejor adaptación que se podría haber hecho! Así como odié a David Yates con la adaptación del sexto libro, con este se ha lucido. ¡Y de qué modo! Me gustaría comentároslo con más tiempo, pero no puedo escribir más.

Así que os mando un abrazo fortísimo, todo mi cariño a quien me leéis y me dejáis reviews de apoyo. Y os prometo que estas Navidades concluiré el relato. ¡Palabra!

¡Hasta muy pronto!

**Rose.**


	6. Triste primer aniversario Parte III

_**Triste**__** primer aniversario III.**_

Lunes; por fin lunes, cuando ya todo en el mundo había pasado: las celebraciones, las tristezas, las ceremonias… incluso su noviazgo con Harry. Una vez más, y sea como sea, la vida seguía su curso, imperturbable; y Ginny tan sólo había conseguido una noche en vela - llena de lágrimas y dolor – un aniversario más… y un novio menos, pues si en algún momento - en que su mente llegó a perder la cordura – pensó que él iría a su encuentro arrastrándose y pidiéndole perdón, las llevaba bien dadas; primera y principal, porque en lo más hondo de su corazón, algo le decía de forma insistente, que no era a quien ella había llamado con desprecio "sucio borracho" el culpable de su actual situación, sino ella misma. Su mente no sabía cómo eso era posible, ni de qué modo; pero su corazón lo tenía más que diáfano: ella había maltratado a George y a Harry. George era su hermano, su sangre, tarde o temprano la perdonaría; pero Harry no tenía porqué hacerlo, si ella misma no le daba un buen motivo. ¿Y qué motivo podía ser ese, si la chica seguía pensando que, tanto él como su hermano, se habían comportado totalmente de un modo irrespetuoso y lamentable? ¿Y por qué su propio corazón se empeñaba en culparla a ella, entonces?

Se levantó de la cama, con los ojos hinchados, todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, un inmenso embrollo mental, y un dolor en su alma asfixiante, casi insoportable. Exhaló con desaliento, completamente derrotada pues, fuera como fuera, todo había terminado ya, pasando por encima de ella y arrollándola por el camino: absolutamente todo.

No tuvo tiempo de salir de su cuarto y caminar hacia el lavabo, para darse una ducha que aquel día, de nada serviría; pues un firme repiqueteo de nudillos tras su puerta se adelantó a sus intenciones.

- Ginny, ¿estás despierta? – escuchó la apremiante voz de su hermano George, reclamando su atención.

- Estoy despierta – se obligó a responder con voz cortante.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pudo escuchar de nuevo aquella voz demasiado amable, que le dificultaba sobremanera la tarea de mantener un enfado "razonable".

- Pasa.

Inmediatamente, su hermano mayor apareció en el hueco de la puerta, entró con paso decidido, aunque cansado, y cerró la puerta tras él. Se tomó su tiempo para observarla, con una sonrisa cordial, antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Es evidente que has estado llorando – comenzó, demasiado solemne para su propio carácter – Eso está bien.

- ¿Has venido a regodearte en mi dolor? – ella pudo desahogar su furia por fin, creyéndose liberada. – Pues espero que lo disfrutes.

- En absoluto, ni lo uno, ni lo otro. He venido a hacerte entender que aún no has llorado la pérdida de Fred, y que ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas – dijo sencillamente, con sinceridad.

- ¿Pero qué narices estás diciendo? – lo traspasó con una mirada llena de indignación - ¡Sí la he llorado! ¡Miles de veces, de días, de noches, desde que nos dejó! ¿Qué sabrás tú…? – interrumpió la frase en el acto, dándose cuenta de a quién había estado apunto de acusar, y precisamente de qué.

Pero él no se ofendió, en absoluto; tan sólo mantuvo su sonrisa amable, cariñosa y llena de comprensión.

- No la has llorado lo suficiente, ni como necesitabas hacerlo – insistió. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir nada al respecto, la cogió de la mano, y la arrastró a que lo acompañase para que ambos se sentasen encima de la cama, y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste con Harry después de que él acabó con Voldemort definitivamente? Intentaste ser fuerte a todas horas, demostrar que tú sola podías con todo, que no lo necesitabas. Y lo único que conseguiste fue negar la realidad, alejarle de tu vida para intentar no volver a perderle – había inmensa tristeza en sus ojos.- Estás haciendo lo mismo con Fred, aunque no lo creas: intentas retenerle, escapándote a una fantasía de la que nos culpas a los demás, por negarnos a seguirte.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! – negó con todas sus fuerzas; su cabeza se agitó en un mar de confusión y de temor.

- ¡Lo que es absurdo es lo que estás haciendo! – él alzó la voz de forma inesperada - ¡Fred se ha ido! ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¡Déjale marchar y recuérdale como él lo hubiese deseado! ¡Con alegría! ¡Con amor! ¿No ves que estás apunto de perder a Harry con tu actitud? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Lo que Fred querría? ¿Así es como tú honras su memoria? – le reprochó, dando rienda suelta por fin a toda la frustración que lo embargaba.

Ginny lo miró, estupefacta. Hubiese deseado asegurarle que mentía, o que se equivocaba, que se había vuelto loco… Pero sabía que no era así. En aquel momento se sintió como una niña tonta e ignorante, que había creído ser más lista que nadie, más digna, y que en cambio no sabía nada de nada de lo que realmente importaba. Rompió a llorar, con un llanto desgarrador, y se abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose completamente débil, y no avergonzándose por ello.

Él la abrazó con la misma fuerza, con la misma necesidad y desesperación que ella estaba mostrando, pues también la necesitaba. Ya más sereno, le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- No te preocupes, hermanita, todo se arreglará – le aseguró.

- No se arreglará – ella negó entre sollozos – Lo que os hice ayer no tiene nombre, ni disculpa. Vosotros dos sois, en el mundo, los últimos que mereceríais el trato que yo os di. Harry jamás me lo perdonará.

- Tú no tienes un novio cualquiera, enana, y no me refiero a la fama – soltó una risita llena de significado, intentando hacerla sonreír. – Si existe alguien en este mundo capaz de entender el dolor, la frustración, la pérdida… ese es Harry. Habla con él cuanto antes, hazlo.

- Seguro que no quiere ni verme…

- Puede ser. Cuando se cabrea, Harry es el tío más tozudo y cabezota que me he echado a la cara.

- ¿Y entonces? – ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, aún llorosa, buscando una respuesta.

- ¿Entonces, qué? – él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa - ¿Eres Ginny Weasley o no lo eres? ¿Eres esa tía decidida, fuerte y valiente por quien él lleva años babeando como un idiota o no lo eres?

Por fin ella rió, sin poderlo evitar.

- Eso creía… - afirmó con tristeza.

- Lo eres. Eso jamás lo dudes. Ve, habla con él. Sé que, te diga lo que te diga cuando lo hagas, en el fondo de su corazón, te estaba esperando.

- Gracias y… perdóname – le pidió con ternura, besándole en la mejilla.

- No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Para qué están los hermanos? Bueno, me voy. Ponte guapa para él. ¿De acuerdo?

Su hermana asintió, decidida, y el pelirrojo caminó con tranquilidad fuera del cuarto, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras él. Cuando estuvo solo, una lágrima rebosante de amor, de ternura, de amargura, de dolor y de esperanza, recorrió su juvenil rostro. Se la secó con un ademán alegre, y bajó las escaleras en busca del magnífico desayuno, que seguramente ya aguardaba sobre la mesa como siempre pues, la vida sigue.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Cuando Ginny entró en el Cuartel General de Aurores, reparó en que las miradas de muchos de aquellos eternos vigilantes y defensores de la paz y la justicia, se posaban en ella con inmenso respecto, algunas con admiración. Allí, pudo sentir aquel aura que había estado buscando con tanto ahínco: de reverente recuerdo, de solemne respeto. Pero halló algo más: esperanza, confianza… futuro. Ambas caras de una misma moneda completa.

Asintió, satisfecha, y caminó con decisión hasta la mesa que su hermano y Harry compartían; aunque tan sólo halló al pelirrojo, enfrascado en el estudio de un pergamino, que seguramente contenía su próxima misión.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a modo de saludo, posando su mano en la mano de él, con suavidad, y buscando la sinceridad de sus ojos.

- Algo así como debes estar tú – su hermano anunció, exhalando aire como un globo pinchado. – Harry ya me ha contado lo que os pasó ayer. Cuando ha llegado, te juro que si se hubiese topado de frente con un Colacuerno Húngaro, se hubiese hecho una cartera con sus escamas, simplemente usando sus manos desnudas.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, pues ya lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Hermione? – en cambio preguntó.

- La cuestión es qué va a hacer ella conmigo – negó con la cabeza, abatido. – Como me atreva a plantarme delante suyo, otra que acabará el día con una cartera nueva – por un momento, ambos rieron. – Pero necesito hablar con ella, sea como sea.

- Lo sé. Yo también he venido a hablar con Harry, sea como sea.

- No lo encontrarás aquí – Ginny lo miró, sorprendida. – Ha aprovechado un par de horas libres que tenía para ir a machacarse en el gimnasio.

- ¿Ma-machacarse? – eso sonaba verdaderamente mal.

- Mejor que lo veas por ti misma, es algo complicado de explicar. Es un edificio de color blanco situado a un par de calles de aquí, hacia el Callejón Diagon. Tiene un gran letrero sobre la puerta, que pone "Boxing King". Te aviso que es un sitio muggle, no se te ocurra usar la magia allí. Y no te asustes por lo que veas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – ella se alarmó.

- Bueno… es un lugar algo… rudo. A mí no me gusta, pero Harry se empeña en ir allí para… - no terminó la frase, encogiéndose de hombros - Como te he dicho, mejor que lo veas por ti misma. No te entretengas, o quizá ya se haya marchado cuando llegues allí.

- ¿Debería ir, entonces? Quizá le sepa mal que yo interrumpa lo que quiera que haga allí – preguntó, dubitativa.

- Oh, no. Debes ir, sin duda. Entenderás algunas cosas si lo haces. Nos veremos mañana, enana. Esta noche no iré a casa; tengo asuntos personales que resolver – se despidió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de ánimo.

- Hasta mañana, entonces – ella se despidió también, poco convencida, y se marchó del Ministerio sin perder más tiempo.

No le costó encontrar el edificio que su hermano le había descrito. Sin pensarlo, entró en él, y nada más hacerlo se topó de frente con una mole altísima y plagada de músculo, que la observaba con auténtica curiosidad, desde detrás de un recio mostrador; los dos hombres con los que el tipo estaba conversando la miraron también, con la misma cara de sorpresa. Por un momento, se planteó si se habría equivocado; no podía ser que Harry tuviese nada que hacer en un sitio como aquel. Pero el nombre del sitio era correcto, y también la dirección. Así que, armándose de valor, caminó con seguridad hasta alcanzar a los tres hombres, y preguntó.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Harry Potter?

- ¿Potter? Por ese pasillo, la segunda sala a mano derecha – el hombre le indicó, señalando hacia su izquierda con el brazo extendido.

- Gracias – ella tan sólo pudo responder, incrédula. Realmente Harry estaba allí, no podía imaginarse para qué.

Caminó hacia el pasillo sin volverse a mirar atrás.

Tal y como le había dicho la masa de músculos, encontró a Harry golpeando un extraño saco que oscilaba, colgado del techo, por una recia cadena; llevaba las manos cubiertas por unos extraños guantes que a la chica dejaron estupefacta, supuso que para protegerlas, y el torso desnudo y sudoroso debido al intenso esfuerzo. Pegaba con toda su rabia, una y otra vez, poniendo toda su fuerza y sus ganas en ello. Ginny no pudo dejar de observar, durante unos segundos, el extraño ritual, llena de fascinación; no sabía cómo sería recibida pues, después de ver aquello, si algo estaba claro es que su hermano Ron se había quedado bien corto al describir la furia que el joven auror estaba mostrando, pero inhaló con fuerza, se armó de valor y decidió acercarse a él, observándole con timidez, algo inusual en ella.

- ¿Por qué no te compras uno para practicar en casa? – decidió preguntarle por fin, con voz amable.

Por un momento, el moreno hizo como si no hubiese notado su presencia y continuó golpeando y golpeando, hasta que con un último golpe especialmente agresivo, abandonó su tarea.

- Porque, hace un año, decidí que la ira que siento jamás volverá a entrar en casa de nadie a quien quiera, incluida la mía – él respondió, girándose a mirarla con sorprendente tranquilidad.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, él mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, algo que la hizo sentir vergüenza.

- No vas a volver a La Madriguera, ¿verdad? – Ginny se decidió a preguntar, tristemente.

- No, Ginny, no voy a volver. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido este fin de semana, me he dado cuenta de que ya no puedo posponer más mi independización.

- Comprendo – por un momento, ella bajó la mirada. - Sé que todo entre nosotros ha terminado. Pero necesitaba pedirte perdón antes de despedirme, porque seguramente no querrás volver a tener nada más que ver conmigo, por cómo te he tratado. Aunque ya no sirva de nada, quiero decirte que, aunque siga sin gustarme vuestro modo de mostrarlo, ahora comprendo que George y tú teníais razón. Yo no había aceptado la muerte de Fred, y estaba enfadada conmigo misma por ello, y con los demás como reflejo de mi propia frustración. Esta mañana George me ha hecho ver la realidad, y por fin he podido dejarlo marchar – sonrió con tristeza, pero serena.

- Eso es maravilloso.

Él se tomó su tiempo para quitarse los guantes de boxeo, sin decir ni una palabra más, y después caminó hasta la chica, tomándola por la barbilla y haciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontrasen.

- Nada entre nosotros ha terminado – la seriedad del tono de su voz chocó con fuerza contra el dulce beso que él grabó en sus labios.

- Te llamé sucio borracho – ella apenas susurró, emocionada, sintiendo que estaba apunto de derretirse por su contacto.

- Bueno… sucio no creo que estuviese, al menos espero que no se notase demasiado – sonrió a modo de disculpa - pero borracho lo estaba, como una cuba – ahora sonrió abiertamente – Y no me arrepiento, ni lo haré nunca. George y yo hemos decidido celebrar la victoria sobre Voldemort todos los años de ese mismo modo, así que más te valdrá irte acostumbrando. Sabemos que es lo que Fred querría, y es lo que nosotros queremos también.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

- Y descargué toda mi frustración sobre ti – añadió, para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viviendo junto a Harry era completamente real.

- Lo sé. Para hacer eso yo uso este saco, y tú me usaste a mí. Cuando vuelva a pasarte, sólo es cuestión de cambiarme por él, ¿no te parece? – añadió con amabilidad, acercándola a su cuerpo para apresarla entre sus brazos, en un dulce abrazo. – Oh, lo siento, estoy lleno de sudor – intentó apartarse de ella, pero Ginny se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse ni siquiera un milímetro. Él volvió a reír, divertido.

- ¿Cómo consigues estar tan sereno? – quiso saber, maravillada.

- ¿Crees que necesitaría hacer esto si estuviera sereno? Hace tiempo que sé que tardaré muchos años en superar todo lo que pasó, si es que lo consigo alguna vez. Y soy consciente de que a ti te pasa lo mismo. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos juntos, princesa? – le ofreció, estrechando aún más su abrazo y adorándola con la mirada.

- ¿Eso significa que todavía quieres casarte conmigo? – Ginny acarició su varonil y atractivo rostro con adoración.

Él acercó sus labios al cuello femenino y lo besó suavemente, con apenas un roce que la hizo estremecer de placer.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – susurró a su oído.

Ginny gimió quedamente y Harry volvió a besarla, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaba en todo su ser.

- ¿Gracias a esto te estás poniendo tan fornido? – ella le preguntó, ya sin vergüenza, separándolo de su cuerpo lo justo para poder observar sus marcados abdominales –No me lo habías dicho.

- Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretillos – dijo con picardía. - Vengo aquí regularmente a ponerme en forma, pero sólo me dedico a darle una paliza al saco de boxeo cuando me siento enfadado, o estresado, o frustrado.

- ¿Así te has sentido este fin de semana?

El joven asintió.

- Lo siento – se lamentó tristemente.

- No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo – volvió a estrecharla con fuerza y tomó sus labios entre los suyos con desesperación.

- ¿Qué son esas monstruosidades que llevabas en las manos? – Ginny preguntó con curiosidad, cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar, y justo antes de atraparlo ella misma entre un largo e intenso beso.

- Son guantes de boxeo, y mejor vamonos a casa, que este no es lugar para hacerte lo que ahora mismo tengo en mente – la abrazó de forma posesiva, mientras ella soltaba una alegre carcajada.

- ¿Y el trabajo? – se hizo de rogar, pícaramente.

- Me queda toda una hora libre todavía. ¿Qué dices, mi amor? ¿Me acompañas?

- Por supuesto – ambos caminaron fuera de la sala, hacia la taquilla donde Harry había guardado su muda de ropa, para que pudiese darse una ducha refrescante y cambiarse de nuevo. - ¿Boxeo? – quiso saber, extrañada, mientras caminaban.

- Es un deporte muggle muy violento y desagradable, que realmente detesto, donde dos hombres o dos mujeres se dedican a golpearse sin piedad, hasta que uno de ellos queda literalmente fuera de combate – ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, espantada. - Sólo uso los guantes y el saco para desahogarme, nada más. Yo jamás practicaré ese deporte, ni loco.

- Más te vale…

De pronto, Harry la cogió por la cintura, y la arrastró con él a los vestuarios, metiéndola dentro de una de las duchas.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – ella se alarmó, temiendo que alguien los sorprendiese allí.

- ¿No quieres ducharte conmigo? – él preguntó, comenzando a despojarla de su ropa, con deliberada lentitud, mientras depositaba en sus labios besos intermitentes, y arrebatadoramente seductores.

- ¡Alguien nos puede descubrir! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

- Loco por ti – siguió desnudándola sin clemencia, con una sonrisa arrogante – Además, he sellado la puerta con un _Colloportus_ – Ginny fingió indignarse con una mueca, aunque realmente se había sorprendido por la osadía del chico. - Cuando se den cuenta de lo que está pasando, tú y yo ya habremos terminado.

- ¿Terminado, de qué? – ella preguntó con voz anhelante, derritiéndose en sus brazos.

- De lo que tú desees. ¿Qué es lo que deseas en este momento?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – comenzó a desnudarlo también, provocadora.

- Creo que la ducha nos espera…

El agua comenzó a derramarse sobre sus ardientes cuerpos desnudos.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Aquella misma tarde, Hermione caminó, preocupada, hacia el despacho de la Directora McGonagall. La sabia mujer no solía citarla en aquel recinto lleno de recuerdos para ambas, ni en ningún otro, pues la castaña era un modelo de virtudes y de buen comportamiento. Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que se había negado a incluir en el mensaje - que Neville tan amablemente le había entregado -, el motivo de tan extraordinaria convocatoria. Aunque aquel hecho no iba a frenarla, precisamente.

Así que accedió a la torre con paso firme y decidido, dispuesta a tratar con la veterana profesora – del modo más razonable posible - cualquier asunto que la hubiese obligado a hacerla comparecer allí.

Hizo chocar sus nudillos contra la puerta y esperó, pero nadie la abrió para ella. Comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, hizo girar el pomo, decidida, y tras abrirla, la franqueó sin titubear. Lo que halló en el cuarto sobrecogió su corazón, y no sólo por la sorpresa. Ante ella, Ron Bilius Weasley se mostraba de pie, con la mirada fija en sus anonadados ojos, y postura firme, aguardándola. Las piernas le temblaron como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina, y su rostro palideció. Sabía perfectamente el profundo esfuerzo que aquel hombre había hecho para llegar allí, y mucho más para permanecer en aquel lugar, al que había jurado jamás volver. No pudo hablar, no sabía cómo poner orden en la oleada de pensamientos y sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente y en su corazón. Pero él sí lo hizo, con voz firme y deliberadamente serena.

- Tenías razón, Hermione; si pretendo hacerte feliz, no puedo ofrecerte medias tintas. No es justo para ti, y tampoco lo es para mí – hizo una pausa para poder continuar; mientras, ella comenzaba a derramar silenciosas lágrimas, que intentó limpiarse de forma torpe y distraída. – Ya no tengo miedo a perderte, ni a perder nuestra amistad, porque no voy a perderte; nunca, jamás, voy a permitir que eso suceda; al menos, no por mi propio deseo.

- Ron… - apenas pudo susurrar, emocionada.

- He venido para advertirte que te vayas preparando, pues la próxima vez que salgas de este castillo, nada va a impedir que eso suceda; y con "eso", sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, mirándolo con adoración.

- Aunque si deseas que "eso" suceda esta misma noche, puedes marcharte conmigo. Si he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí, no iba a ser menos convenciendo a la Directora de que te deje marchar por una noche. Nadie se enterará, te lo prometo. Neville ha dejado caer "por ahí", que estás en la enfermería, con una extraña y contagiosa enfermedad, que Pomfrey todavía no ha diagnosticado – explicó con nerviosismo, mirándola esperanzado.

- Lo tienes todo bien atado, Weasley – finalmente ella pudo afirmar, con voz acusadora, pero llena de ternura.

- Acabo de decirte que para mí, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, si tú me perdonas. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Granger; cualquier cosa – alegó con pasión.

Al escucharle, ella corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. El pelirrojo la rodeó con sus brazos, exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción; había pasado tanto miedo temiendo perderla de forma definitiva, que casi se había olvidado de respirar.

- Me invitarás a cenar, al menos – Hermione aseveró entre sollozos emocionados.

- Por supuesto. En Hogsmeade, nos espera una magnífica y romántica cena, y una cálida y acogedora habitación para dos – besó su cabello, enamorado, soltando una risa de impaciencia. – Te amo, Hermione Granger.

- Yo también te amo, Ronald Weasley; jamás lo olvides.

- Te juro que nunca lo haré.

Abrazados, ambos salieron del despacho de la Directora, convenientemente protegidos por la capa de invisibilidad, que Harry tan pícaramente había prestado a su mejor amigo para la ocasión.

* * *

**TODO LLEGA A SU FIN**

Pues sí, todo llega a su fin, absolutamente todo; y por supuesto, también el segundo relato del presente fic, que he concluído con este capítulo.

Quizá os preguntéis porqué he tardado tanto en concluirlo. La razón principal es que sabía qué quería contar en él, pero no encontraba un modo satisfactorio para mí sobre cómo hacerlo. La inspiración me ha llegado después de ver la última (en todos los sentidos) película de la saga. La vi por primera vez el pasado viernes por la noche, y una segunda ayer por la tarde (y la cosa no quedará ahí, jeje); y después de haberme pasado casi el fin de semana completo llorando por el montón de sensaciones encontradas que me ha provocado este tan esperado final, por fin he hallado las palabras adecuadas para contaros aquello que os quería contar en este relato.

He de deciros que la película Harrry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte II, me ha parecido una adaptación magistral del que para mí, es el mejor libro de los siete de la saga, aunque no el más importante, pues todos lo son por igual. Si todo en ella me gusta sobremanera, hago aquí una mención especial a esa maravillosa pareja con la que yo confieso haber soñado alguna vez: Neville y Luna. Para mi gusto, ojalá Rowling los una como pareja "oficial", aunque eso suponga desdecirse de sus propias palabras, dichas anteriormente. La verdad, a mí no me importaría, en absoluto :)

Y sé que a muchos, lo que voy a decir a continuación no os gustará, pero es mi opinión. El sábado por la tarde, cuando mi marido y yo fuimos al cine a ver la peli por segunda vez, antes de deleitarnos con ella nos ofrecieron varios trailers, entre ellos, el de la primera parte de la peli "Amanecer", de la saga Crepúsculo. Y he de deciros, con total sinceridad, que a los allí presentes, a todos, y había mucha gente en la sala, os lo prometo, nos dejó totalmente indiferentes. Ni un comentario, ni un oh!, absolutamente nada. Eso me dio un subidón de moral, que no podéis imaginar. Dicho esto, pensaréis que no me gusta es saga, y eso no es verdad, en absoluto: es agradable, amena de leer, romántica, curiosa... vamos, que se deja leer, y también ver. Pero de ahí a compararla con la obra de arte, con la inigualable e inolvidable obra de arte que son las novelas de la saga Harry Potter escritas por J. K. Rowling... como desde hace unos años algunos se empeñan en hacer... con los valores morales que esta ofrece, con la inmensa carga tanto moral como emocional que soporta Harry Potter en toda la historia, y también todos los demás personajes, con ese mundo maravillosamente mágico que tanto nos hace soñar... para mí, eso es sacrilegio, simple y llanamente. Ahí queda eso, para quien le interese.

**Este capítulo lo dedico a quienes se sientan tan satisfechos, emocionados, y huérfanos como yo me siento este fin de semana y me seguiré sintiendo durante mucho tiempo más, con el final de la saga cinematográfica de Harry Potter. Que sepáis que no estamos solos, y nunca lo estaremos.**

Un abrazo muy fuerte, y hasta pronto.

**Rose.**


End file.
